Exquisite innocence
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Mina es una joven mujer que ha decidio casarse con un aristócrata escocés. Sin embargo, al conocer a su jóven hijastro, ella se enamorará de él, comenzando una relación clandestina con el chico. Basado en el libro "Lolita" de Vladimir Nabokov; ***todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi***; contiene lemon; solo para mayores de edad.
1. Chapter 1

**Exquisite innocence**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Mina Aino era una hermosa mujer que rondaba los 30 años. De ascendencia japonesa, había nacido y vivido en la alta esfera aristocrática de Londres.

A pesar de tener el dinero suficiente como para dedicarse a la vida llena de lujos superfluos, perdiendo el tiempo en eventos y demás situaciones que la gente de su posición acostumbraba, había decidió hacer algo productivo con su vida, como trabajar; tener la satisfacción de ganarse el dinero con el sudor de su frente, y aprovechando la belleza con la que había sido bendecida, desde que era una adolescente había entrado al mundo del modelaje, teniendo amplia aceptación en este medio.

Ahora, y a pesar de que aún era joven, los cánones de belleza por los que se regía la sociedad actual le impedían seguir con su carrera como modelo, pero ese no fue impedimento para que ella continuara ganándose la vida (a pesar de que tenía una muy buena fortuna), convirtiéndose en diseñadora de modas.

En cuanto a su vida amorosa, Mina no había tenido tanto éxito como en su carrera laboral; con dos matrimonios fallidos (el primero a los 18 años con Sir Armand Callahan y el segundo a los 25 con Saijo Ace, magnate japonés del mundo del espectáculo), ahora tenía una nueva propuesta matrimonial con el aristócrata escocés Kunzite Kou, con quien parecía que por fin tendría estabilidad emocional.

Afortunadamente (como ella decía), con ninguno de los dos hombres tuvo hijos.

Como una colegiala, Mina yacía en su cama; llevaba puesto tan solo un hermoso babydoll de seda negro y medias sujetadas con liguero. Estaba feliz, observando la hermosa sortija con incrustaciones de diamante que Kou le había obsequiado para su compromiso.

\- Sabes Artemis – le dijo al gato blanco que estaba a su lado, lengüeteándose – muy pronto tendremos que mudarnos de casa.

Como si entendiera, el gato lanzó un maullido. Mina se acostó boca abajo, acariciando a su felino.

\- Muy pronto me casaré con Kunzite y tendremos que irnos a su mansión en Escocia – el gato comenzó a ronronear – por supuesto que tú vendrás conmigo.

Mina tomó a su gato en brazos y lo comenzó a acariciar, mientras alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- Señorita Aino

\- ¿Si, Gertrude? – respondió la rubia, al tiempo que estrechaba al gato contra su pecho.

El Señor Kou ya llegó, la está esperando.

\- Bajo enseguida – respondió la rubia, mientras colocaba al gato de nuevo en la cama, dándole un beso. Después, procedió a vestirse.

 _E.I._

Kunzite Kou era un apuesto caballero de 40 años. Perteneciente a las familias de abolengo escocesas, Kou tenía el dinero suficiente como para llevar una vida de noble.

General retirado del ejército escocés, Kunzite vivía en una hermosa mansión con su único hijo, Yaten.

El platinado general era viudo desde hacía 10 años, pues Lady Nezu, su esposa, había muerto de una terrible enfermedad, dejando al pequeño Yaten, de 5 años, huérfano. Desde entonces, Kunzite había velado por el cuidado y bienestar de su hijo, sin embargo, esto había hecho que el chico platinado se volviera un jovencito rebelde a medida que crecía, lo que había orillado al general a buscar una figura materna que lo ayudara a controlar el terrible carácter de su hijo, sin éxito alguno.

Los amigos cercanos de la familia Kou veían como el general se preocupaba demasiado por su hijo, dejando de lado sus sentimientos y necesidades como hombre, por lo que decidieron comenzar a presentarle diversas damas de la alcurnia escocesa, iniciando así el desfile de mujeres por la mansión Kou, cosa que a Yaten no le cayó en gracia.

Un buen día, una de esas tantas parejas había invitado al general a un evento a beneficio de los niños pobres, y fue ahí donde conoció a la escultural y hermosa Mina Aino.

El flechazo fue inmediato, por lo que Kunzite terminó con su pareja en turno, una espigada rubia de nombre Ziocite Stone, para comenzar una relación formal con la pícara rubia Aino, y de eso ya había pasado un año.

Ahora se encontraba en medio de la sala de estar del hermoso departamento de 2 pisos de la aristócrata mujer, esperando que bajara de su habitación para llevarla a ultimar los detalles de su boda, a efectuarse dentro de 3 semanas en la mansión de Escocia.

\- Disculpa amor por hacerte esperar tanto – dijo la rubia, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- La espera valió la pena. Estas hermosísima – dijo el platinado, al tiempo que le daba la mano a su prometida para descender los últimos escalones.

Una vez en la planta baja, Kunzite estrechó a Mina entre sus brazos.

\- Te he extrañado mucho, querida Mina.

\- Pero si solo estuvimos separados cuatro días…

\- Cuatro días es como una eternidad para mí

\- Ay Kunzite, por Dios – rió la rubia, mientras el general la tomaba del rostro para besarla apasionadamente.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó él, aun teniendo a la mujer en brazos.

\- Por supuesto – respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

 _E.I._

Después de pasar toda la tarde de compras y demás situaciones que conlleva una boda, Kunzite invitó a cenar a Mina en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres, el Crystal Moon, lugar preferido de la rubia.

\- Querido, la boda es en 3 semanas, y aun no conozco a tu hijo – bebió de su copa de vino tinto - ¿crees que pueda tomarlo a mal?

\- Para nada – cabeceó Kunzite – Yaten está perfectamente consciente de todo y sabe que tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida.

\- Si pero… ha pasado todo un año y tú nunca nos presentaste. Es lógico que para el chico sea un golpe muy duro.

\- No te preocupes amor – tomó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas – además, el fin de semana te llevaré a Escocia.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Solo de visita o ya para…?

\- Ya para que te mudes. Espero tengas todo listo.

\- Si bueno – rió – aún me faltan empacar algunas cosas de mi guardarropa. Artemis irá conmigo, espero no te importe.

\- Por supuesto que no, preciosa. Si tú me vas a aceptar con un hijo, ¿por qué yo no te he de aceptar con un gato? – el platinado acarició el rostro de la mujer.

\- Sabes, me muero de curiosidad por conocer al niño. Debe ser igual de apuesto que su padre – esta última palabra Mina la ronroneó, provocando que el lívido del platinado despertara.

Mina solo se limitó a sonreírle, mirando con un brillo de picardía al general.

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Bueno esta historia ha surgido de la inspiración de una imagen y de un programa que vi hoy en la tarde donde mencionaban el libro Lolita, así que, bueno, una que tiene la mente creativa... jaja :p

No tengo día para subir capítulo (como en las demas historias), pues conforme la inspiración llegue a mí y escriba, ire subiendo.

Espero que esta historia que recien comienza sea de su agrado, no se pierdan el jueves nuevo capítulo de La fuerza del destino, besos estelares! :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Yaten estaba encerrado en su habitación, leyendo un libro. Siempre se había mostrado como un chico reservado y solitario de muy mal carácter que había hecho ver su suerte a su padre.

No es que no le gustara convivir con la gente, pero odiaba esa insistencia de todos por reconfortarle debido a la ausencia materna y que la gente le tuviera lástima, como si fuera el primer chico huérfano en la faz de la Tierra.

El carácter de Yaten se agravó cuando su padre comenzó a salir con diferentes mujeres, en un afán, pensaba el platinado, de que tuviera la madre que la hacía falta.

Por si fuera poco, Kunzite había sustituido el tiempo que pasaba al lado de su hijo con institutrices, delegándoles la responsabilidad de educar al muchacho.

Todas y cada una de las institutrices que su padre había conseguido, no habían aguantado ni un mes cerca de él, por lo que Kunzite, fastidiado, decidió que lo mejor sería que el platinado conviviera con chicos de su edad, por lo que lo inscribió en el Instituto Stars, el más prestigiado de Escocia.

A pesar de tener 15 años, Yaten nunca había tenido novia, ni mucho menos había besado a alguna chica, lo que había despertado el estúpido rumor entre sus compañeros de clase de que podría tener tendencias homosexuales. Hasta sus mejores amigos, Seiya y Taiki en algún momento lo creyeron.

Lo que no sabían era que el platinado si había estado interesado en dos chicas de la escuela, resultando ser todo un fracaso.

La primera niña en la que se había fijado era en una hermosa señorita, compañera de clase, cuyo cabello era color aguamarina llamada Michiru Kaiou.

Michiru era la chica más elegante y de gustos refinados que asistía a Stars y que, por la manera en la que se comportaba, daba señas de que se convertiría una de las más finas y delicadas damas aristócratas de Escocia; además, Michiru tocaba el violín como los mismos ángeles.

Así pues, el día que Yaten había decidido declarársele, la encontró besándose escondida en el huerto del instituto con Haruka Tenou, estudiante un año mayor que él y que, por cierto, a pesar de su vestimenta masculina, era mujer. Si, dos chicas besándose _"y el gay era yo…"_ pensó.

La segunda desilusión amorosa del joven platinado había sido con la hermosa Kakyuu, chiquilla pelirroja un año menor que él e hija de Lady Esmeralda.

Yaten logró declarársele, pero la respuesta de Kakyuu había sido que lo quería solo como amigo, mandándolo a la friendzone.

Después de eso, el platinado había decidido no interesarse en ninguna otra chica, y más viendo todos los problemas que las mujeres traían, como se los habían ocasionado a su padre todas esas fulanas con las que había salido; ninguna le llegaba a los talones a Lady Nezu, su madre.

Cuando supo que su padre al fin había encontrado una mujer decente y que contraería nupcias con ella, tuvo que aguantarse la ira que se apoderó de su juvenil cuerpo. Sin embargo, deseaba y esperaba que esta vez, su padre fuera feliz, _"se lo merece"_ , pensaba él, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que resignarse.

Y ahora estaba ahí, leyendo, cuando el sonido del motor del automóvil de su padre lo había interrumpido.

Con una mueca, el muchacho dejó su libro en una mesilla y se dirigió al ventanal, observando el lujoso automóvil aparcando en la entrada principal de la mansión, y detrás de él, varias camionetas que seguramente traían las pertenencias de su madrastra.

\- Joven Yaten, su padre ha llegado – se escuchó la voz a través de la puerta.

\- Si ya sé Mary, muchas gracias. En un momento bajo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Yaten se asomó al espejo para arreglarse un poco el flequillo que caía desordenado sobre su rostro, abotonarse la camisa y atar el largo cabello en una cola de caballo baja. Resignado, se decidió a bajar y conocer por fin, después de un largo año, a la intrusa que vendría a perturbar su hogar.

 _E.I._

Mina descendió del automóvil de Kunzite maravillada con la hermosa vista que tenía enfrente; era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, ya que aquella mansión era del siglo XIX; ella también hubiera podido tener una mansión como esa si lo hubiera querido, pero la verdad era que siempre prefirió vivir en la vorágine moderna que la ciudad cosmopolita le brindaba.

\- ¿Te gusta, preciosa? – le preguntó Kunzite al bajar del automóvil.

\- ¡Me encanta! Es maravillosa – le contestó, esbozando una gran sorisa.

\- Sé que amas la modernidad y todo eso, pero no te preocupes, la mansión está equipada con la última tecnología del siglo, además, Edimburgo está a 15 minutos de aquí.

\- Es… perfecto – respondió ella con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Bien, entremos – la invitó el platinado general.

La servidumbre había salido a recibir a su patrón y a la hermosa dama que lo acompañaba, dejando el paso franco.

Al entrar en la mansión, lo primero que Mina vio fue a un apuesto jovencito que se encontraba parado en la escalera, a unos metros de distancia de ella.

" _Así debió de haber sido Kunzite en su adolescencia"_ pensó. El muchacho tenía unas hermosas y perfectas facciones varoniles y su cuerpo se adivinaba exquisito debajo de sus ropas. El flequillo le adornaba desordenadamente el rostro, dándole un aire rebelde y coqueto, y el largo pelo lo llevaba atado en una cola baja. Pero lo que más había impactado a la rubia eran esos hermosos ojos verdes de mirada penetrante y cautivadora.

Mina se quitó los lentes de sol para apreciar al hermoso Adonis que se encontraba frente a ella, sintiendo como un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

Por su parte, lo primero que había visto Yaten al descender de las escaleras era a la escultural mujer rubia que entraba desinhibida a su casa. El cadencioso movimiento de sus caderas y la seguridad que irradiaba lo había impactado. Se movía con tal gracia y delicadeza que más que caminar, flotaba.

Ni Michiru le llegaba a los talones a esa dama que iba vestida con una falda blanca entubada de peto alto y cintilla dorada que acentuaba su cintura, una blusa coqueta rosa que dejaba ver la turgencia de sus senos, lo que hizo que el muchacho sintiera como el color se apoderaba de él y un lindo sombrero.

La abundante melena rubia se agitaba con gracioso vaivén, dándole un aire muy juvenil; El platinado chico tuvo que reconocer que su padre tenía buen gusto.

Cuando ella se quitó los lentes de sol para observarlo mejor, sintió que enrojecía violentamente, pues esos hermosos y vivaces ojos azules lo miraban con la inocencia de una chiquilla, cosa que lo había vuelto loco.

\- Yaten, hijo, acércate – la voz de Kunzite lo había sacado de su estado de ensoñación.

Yaten volvió a fruncir el ceño, adoptando el aire arrogante de siempre, tratando de enmascarar las emociones de las cuáles minutos antes había sido presa.

\- Hijo, te presento a Mina. Querida, él se mi Yaten – Kunzite hizo las presentaciones correspondientes.

\- Mucho gusto Yaten, soy Mina Aino – la rubia extendió la mano.

\- Mucho gusto, señorita Aino, soy Yaten Kou – el platinado estrechó la mano de la mujer.

Mina sintió un violento mareo al estrechar aquella mano que, aunque era juvenil, era bastante fuerte, y no pudo más que disimular sus sensaciones con una amplia sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Yaten quedó fascinado ante aquella sonrisa que la mujer le brindaba, la cual era completamente diferente a todas aquellas que le habían obsequiado alguna vez las ex mujeres de su padre.

La sonrisa de la rubia era totalmente sincera, lo que hizo que un nuevo sonrojo se apoderara el muchacho.

\- Disculpe Señor – Mary había hecho acto de presencia, rompiendo el encanto.

\- Dime Mary – dijo el general.

\- La comida ya está servida

\- Vamos para allá.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, más pronto de lo que imaginé jaja :p

Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leerme y gracias a Aynat Dreams y a Invento Fantasioso por dejarme sus reviews!

Los invito a leer mis otros fics **Amor de las estrellas** , **Sweet love** , **Demasiado tarde** y **La fuerza del destino** , el cual por cierto mañana subo nuevo capítulo! :D

No se olviden de pasar a mi página en Facebook Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares Bombones :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El salón – comedor era una amplia y hermosa estancia con decoración del siglo XIX y grandes ventanales que permitían la entrada de la luz natural, lo que le daba un aire reconfortable. Del techo colgaba un hermoso candelabro de cristal cortado.

La mesa, que ocupaba el centro de la estancia, era para doce comensales, sin embargo, Kunzite, Mina y Yaten se habían sentado todos juntos; era demasiada mesa para tres.

Kunzite ocupaba la cabecera que daba de frente a la puerta y a sus lados, derecha e izquierda respectivamente, estaba Mina y Yaten, quedando frente a frente.

\- Y dime Yaten, ¿dónde estudias? – preguntó ella comían.

\- En el Instituto Stars – dijo el chico, serio.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando seas grande? ¿Serás general como tu padre?

\- No lo sé – Yaten subió un codo a la mesa y recargó coquetamente el rostro sobre su mano – aún soy muy joven para pensar en eso…

\- Ya veo… - le contestó Mina, devolviéndole una mirada juguetona.

\- Yaten baja los codos de la mesa – le llamó la atención el general. El muchacho hizo caso, rodando los ojos - Hijo, ahora que me case con Mina – tomó la mano de la mujer – iniciaré un negocio y estaré fuera por largos periodos. Voy a asociarme con Jedite y Neflyte. Tal vez entremos al mundo de los empresarios hoteleros – esbozó una sonrisa el general, orgulloso de su incursión en el mundo de los negocios.

La rubia y el chico se miraron con sorpresa y voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo al platinado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó el muchacho

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Es que quería decírselos a ambos cuando estuvieran juntos.

-¡Pero padre! Tenemos mucho dinero, ¿¡como por qué vas a poner un negocio justo ahora?! – el chico le reclamó. Genial, aparte de traer a una extraña a la casa ahora resultaba que se iba a ausentar.

\- Pues porque ahora no nada más seremos tu y yo. Estoy a punto de formar una familia y tengo que darles lo mejor. Además, eso servirá para que tu y Mina se conozcan mejor.

Aquello dejó sorprendido al muchacho, quien enseguida miró a la rubia, notando el mismo estado de sorpresa que él, ah, y por supuesto, un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Y dígame, señorita Aino – dijo el joven platinado en tono mordaz, disgustado un poco por la noticia que acababa de recibir - ¿a qué se dedica usted o que hace, como para que mi padre tenga que trabajar para su "nueva familia"? – esa pregunta era más un reclamo que otra cosa.

\- Por favor dime Mina, y me dedico a…

\- ¡Tío!

Una alegre voz cantarina los interrumpió. En el umbral de la estancia se encontraba parada Mimet, su sobrina, hija mayor de Diamante, el hermano de Kuznzite.

Mimet era una linda muchacha rubia de 23 años que acostumbraba ir y venir entre los eventos sociales, la moda y su casa y la casa de su tío, pues, al ser la niña consentida de papá, Diamante le otorgaba todas las facilidades necesarias para que llevara una vida de socialité.

En cuanto a estudios se refiere, bueno, era economista, pero, ¿de verdad trabajaría algún día con toda esa fortuna que heredaría de su padre? No, definitivamente, Mimet nunca trabajaría, solo esperaría a que llegara un buen partido para casarse, y mientras eso sucedía, ella disfrutaba de su vida y su fortuna.

\- Tío creo que llegué en mal momento – dijo la muchacha al observar que su tío y primo compartían la mesa con una invitada. Sin embargo, pronto reconoció la reconoció, soltando un grito de sorpresa - ¡Oh por Dios no puede ser! ¡Mina Aino!

Mina solo se limitó a sonreír.

\- ¿Qué hace Mina Aino en tu comedor tío? ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo la rubia, mientras se acercaba a la mujer. Yaten rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, ¿por qué Mimet tenía que ser tan escandalosa?

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Mina es mi prometida…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mina tu prometida? ¡Mina soy tu fan! Me llamó Mimet Kou – la chica tendió la mano, al tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Fan? – preguntó fastidiado Yaten.

\- Si primo. Ella es una gran diseñadora de modas, de hecho, el conjunto que traigo es de su firma – dijo orgullosa la chica - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo!

\- Mucho gusto Mimet – Mina estrechó su mano contra la de la muchacha, mientras correspondía la sonrisa – y gracias por portar mis diseños.

\- ¡Dios pero que grosera soy! Discúlpenme, por la emoción no te saludé – dijo la jove dirigiéndose al general, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – hola Yatencito.

\- Deja de decirme así – protestó Yaten

\- Para mí, siempre serás Yatencito – dijo la muchacha, mientras se sentaba junto a su primo. Amaba hacerlo rabiar.

\- ¿Desea comer, señorita? – Mary se acercó a la recién llegada.

\- No Mary, gracias. Sólo tráeme el postro – le guiñó un ojo y la sirvienta se retiró – Esto es una gran sorpresa. Mira que mi tío se tenía muy calladito con quien se iba a casar – la joven había vuelto a la conversación anterior.

\- Si bueno, precisamente por esto era que no había dicho nada – se excusó Kunzite.

\- Ay tío, como siempre de misterioso – la chica hizo un ademán jocoso – y dime Mina, ahora que te conviertas en la Señora Kou, ¿seguirás trabajando? Porque déjame decirte que con mucho gusto puedo ser tu modelo personal.

Al escuchar aquél comentario, Yaten sintió la sangre le hervía; por un momento se olvidó de todo y la ira surgió como volcán en erupción. El chico golpeó la mesa y se paró súbitamente, dejando espantados a los presentes.

\- ¡La única Señora Kou de esta casa es mi madre y no habrá más! – miró con furia a Mina y salió del lugar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante aquél arrebato de furia. Kunzite se levantó de su asiento, hablándole al platinado pero éste, haciendo caso omiso, siguió su camino.

\- ¡Yaten! ¡YATEN!

\- Déjalo amor – Mina colocó una mano sobre la mano del hombre – iré a hablar con él.

\- Lo siento tío, yo… no era mi intención – dijo Mimet, espantada.

La mujer rubia se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a seguir al chico.

 _E.I._

Mina había seguido a Yaten hasta el patio trasero, el cual era parte de la extensión del bosque que rodeaba la hectárea dónde se encontraba situada la mansión Kou.

Al fondo, había un rio, y a la orilla de éste, un frondoso árbol. Debajo de éste, había una hermosa banca blanca.

\- ¡Yaten! Yaten te estoy hablando.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – el chico se detuvo de golpe y se volteó para confrontarla - ¿ya te estas sintiendo con derecho de darme órdenes? – dijo sarcástico.

\- Yaten yo no vine a reemplazar a tu madre – dijo seria la rubia.

\- No, claro que no – respondió él – mi madre es irremplazable.

\- Lo sé, y no vengo a usurpar ningún lugar.

\- ¿Entonces a qué vienes? ¿No pretendes ser la ama y señora de todo esto? – el chico se plantó frente a ella – O qué, ¿vienes a darme ese amor maternal que me ha hecho falta? ¿A intentar corregirme como todas las demás? – el platinado se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ninguna de las dos. No quiero que me veas como tu madrastra – le dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

\- ¿Entonces cómo quieres que te vea, Mina Aino? – su mirada era penetrante.

\- Como… tu amiga.

De nuevo, ese click entre miradas se hacía presente. La mujer entornó los ojos, dando ligera muestra de la atracción que sentía por el muchachito, y Yaten, no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizado por aquellos hermosos ojos azules. Tenía que admitir que nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa forma.

Al sentir que el color subía a sus mejillas, giró el rostro hacia el piso, para evitar delatarse ante la rubia. Frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta, en dirección al rio.

\- ¡Yaten aún no termino! – dijo la mujer, decidiéndose a seguirlo de nuevo.

El platinado llegó hasta la banca y se sentó, mirando fijamente la corriente del agua.

Mina llego hasta el lugar con un poco de dificultad, ya que los stilettos le complicaban un poco el paso.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar? – preguntó como niña regañada y con un ligero tono de fastidio.

\- Haz lo que quieras – le contestó él, mientras giraba el rostro para no verla.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de mirar de reojo como al sentarse, la falda de Mina subía un poco, dejando ver parte de sus piernas, unas hermosas y blancas piernas.

\- Quiero que sepas – dijo ella – que conservaré mi apellido de soltera. No pienso llevar el apellido Kou por respeto a tu madre.

Al escuchar aquello, el platinado abrió los ojos, sorprendido, aun sin voltear a verla.

\- Sabes, para ser un jovencito tan apuesto eres muy malhumorado – soltó la rubia, quien, al caer en cuenta que su subconsciente la había traicionado, se mordió un labio.

Yaten giró el rostro, completamente sorprendido. Nunca nadie le había hecho un halago, y menos atrevido como aquél.

No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia los hermosos labios rojos de la rubia, que en ese momento mordía. Se le figuraban exquisitos, y por un momento, deseó ser él quien los mordiera y no ella, autoflagelándose; Mina se veía tan hermosa con esa expresión coqueta, mirándolo tan profundamente. Pronto, comenzó a sentir palpitaciones en el interior de su pantalón, lo que le hizo que, por vergüenza, volviera la vista al frente.

\- Yaten… - susurró ella, al tiempo que estiraba su mano al rostro del platinado.

Al sentir el contacto, el chico cerró los ojos, mientras un estremecimiento lo recorría. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había recibido una caricia femenina? Su madre había sido la única que lo había tocado, hacía 10 años, y jamás de esa manera, jamás de esa forma sensual como lo estaba haciendo la rubia.

Lentamente, Mina comenzó a recorrer la tersa piel del muchacho con la punta de sus dedos, amando como se sentía al tacto _"así se debe sentir toda su piel"_ pensó, mientras se lamía un labio.

Después, y con la misma lentitud, comenzó a acariciar los platinados cabellos y a hundir los dedos en su nuca.

Yaten no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido ante aquella caricia cargada de deseo que la rubia le proporcionaba.

Con la misma horrorosa lentitud, Mina pasó la yema de los dedos sobre la oreja del platinado, acariciándola con deleite para toparse con los pequeños pendientes que el chico usaba. Rápidamente retiró la mano, como si hubiera tocado algo indebido.

\- ¿¡Usas aretes?! – preguntó ella, sorprendida, mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios.

\- Si, ¿por qué? ¿Te molesta? – soltó él de golpe, abriendo los ojos y mirándola con gesto malhumorado.

\- No, para nada – contestó ella, un poco atónita. El encanto se había roto.

\- ¡Yaten! ¡Mina! – a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Kunzite, quien se dirigía hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Al oírlo, se levantaron rápidamente de la banca, tomando distancia uno del otro, queriendo disimular lo que momentos antes había ocurrido.

El platinado general llegó hasta ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo bien? – les preguntó a ambos – ¿arreglaron sus diferencias?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Mina, mirando con una amplia sonrisa al chico platinado, quien solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos.

\- Me alegro – respondió el general, mientras rodeaba a Mina de la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla – vayamos adentros. Será mejor que te instales de una vez. Debes estar agotada y tienes que descansar.

\- Si querido, muchas gracias.

Así, teniendo a la rubia tomada del talle, Kunzite y Mina se dirigieron de vuelta a la mansión, seguidos por Yaten.

Sin embargo, Mina volteó a verlo, dedicándole una profunda y juguetona mirada que lo había dejado un poco aturdido y confundido, lo que hizo que, instintivamente, se llevara una mano al rostro, donde instantes antes Mina lo había tocado.

* * *

Hola!

El primer acercamiento de Mina y Yaten! Apenas se conocen y ella ya lo anda acariciando :O

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a quienes me han leido y gacias a Aynat Dreams, Bombón Kou, KaryM29 y al invitado misterioso por dejar sus reviews! Y a Majho Durán y Srita Kou, quienes siempre me dejan sus comentarios vía facebook.

Nos leemos luego Bombones! El jueves próx capítulo de La fuerza del destino! Besos estalares! :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Mina había sido instalada en una de las habitaciones principales de la mansión, no en las habitaciones de huéspedes, sino en una que servía como estudio.

Aunque Kunzite se había negado, alegando que pronto serían marido y mujer y que lo mejor sería se instalara de una vez en la habitación de él, la rubia le había dicho que necesitaría su propio espacio, aun después de casados, no quedándole más remedio al platinado que acceder a aquel capricho.

La cuenta regresiva para el "Gran Día" comenzó a correr, y a partir de ese momento, la apacible y tranquila vida de Yaten en aquella gran mansión había cambiado.

Mina era como un torbellino que iba de aquí a allá y de allá para acá, dándole vida a la que una vez fuera una triste y silenciosa casona, cosa que el chico reconoció; el desfile de gente no se hizo esperar, pues, con la boda en puerta, los organizadores del gran banquete, así como amistades de la rubia entraban y salían ultimando los detalles.

La mujer no tardó en adaptarse a aquél lugar, y comenzó a dar instrucciones para que empezaran a dar mantenimiento o a hacer los arreglos necesarios en los salones que se ocuparían para el evento _"Lo bueno que no quería sentirse ama y señora de todo…"_ pensó él al ver como su futura madrastra supervisara que todo quedara perfecto.

El muchacho solo se limitaba a observar como la servidumbre y el personal contratado por su padre y la rubia para la organización del enlace andaba como hormiga trabajadora y como Mina se concentraba en su boda. Desde aquél día en el que ella lo tocara, no había vuelto a pasar nada entre ellos, salvo algunas miradas que ella le dirigía, no habían tenido otro contacto, cosa que al chico le inquietaba un poco.

¿Acaso a ella no le interesaba? Tal vez, él solo se había confundido un poco y Mina de verdad quería brindarle una amistad sincera, darle ese apoyo femenino que no había tenido. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se había estremecido ante aquella caricia? Era cierto que nunca había tenido novia y que jamás había estado con una chica (ni siquiera había tomado de la mano a alguien) pero no era un niño y tampoco un estúpido como para no darse cuenta de las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Además, las miradas que ella le dirigía… realmente no sabía cómo interpretarlas. Algunas veces lo miraba normal, como un chico común y corriente, otras ni lo veía, como si no existiera, pero las otras… eran las que lo inquietaban. Su mirada era tan profunda, tan subyugante… eran de fuego, como si lo invitara a acercarse, como si se tratara de un cazador que tienta a su presa a caer en una trampa para después devorarlo, ¿de verdad Mina quería devorarlo? Y cuando este tipo de miradas aparecía, el muchacho platinado no podía evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran violentamente.

Además, y sorprendentemente, el chico se dio cuenta de que le molestaba ver a Mina en brazos de su padre o que se comportaran cariñosamente, dejando salir a flote un poco de ¿celos? No, no podía sentirse celoso por la mujer de su padre, ¿o si? Y lo peor de todo era que parecía que Mina se había dado cuenta de eso y lo hacía a propósito, como si le divirtiera ver como el muchachito la celaba.

Por su parte, Mina no encontraba la forma de volver a acercarse a aquel niño mal encarado que observaba en total silencio el bullicio en el que se había convertido aquella propiedad.

Y es que la boda la tenía muy emocionada, de hecho, las bodas eran su evento social favorito (por eso había tenido 2 anteriores e iba por la tercera), además de que Kunzite había logrado que el Arzobispo se contactara con el mismísimo Papa para que anulara el primer matrimonio religioso de Mina (con Saijo solo se había casado ante la ley), por lo que, volvería a vestirse de novia.

Por otro lado, el gentío que había en la mansión le impedía hacer cualquier cosa que pareciera sospechosa hacia aquél mozalbete platinado objeto de sus deseos y bajas pasiones, porque eso era Yaten para ella, la cosa más tentadora con la que ella se había topado en toda su vida, ¡y eso que había tenido amantes al por mayor!

Pero ninguno, ninguno de ellos le habían provocado esa fijación que su futuro hijastro le provocaba, ninguno la había impactado como Yaten desde la primera vez que lo vio y ninguno la había hecho estremecer como el chico lo hizo al contacto de su piel.

El único que parecía no darse cuenta de aquella tensión y creía que todo iba a las mil maravillas era Kunzite.

La incursión al mundo de los negocios lo tenía bastante emocionado, por lo que se había centrado al 100 en sus asuntos, dejando que su adorada Mina se encargara de todo lo que hacía falta de los preparativos, y como veía que Yaten no decía nada ni se había comportado mal en esos días, pensó que por fin el chico había superado su etapa rebelde y se felicitó a sí mismo por el hecho de haber llevado a Mina a su casa.

Creía él, que la mujer le daría a Yaten la atención y el cariño que al muchachito le había hecho falta, y no le quedaron dudas de eso cuando los vio en la banca a orillas del lago mientras ella le daba una reconfortante caricia.

En ese momento supo que Mina era la mujer indicada tanto para él como para su hijo.

 _E.I._

Antes de lo esperado, Kunzite tuvo que hacer sus primeros viajes de negocios, cosa que había provocado un nuevo disgusto a Yaten.

\- Habías dicho que sería después de que te casaras – le recriminó el muchacho, con la mandíbula apretada.

\- Si lo sé hijo, pero así son los negocios. Cuánto antes se empiecen, mejor – le respondió el general, quien estaba terminando de alistar su maleta en el despacho.

\- ¡Pero no es justo! Apenas y me estoy acostumbrando a ella.

\- Vamos Yaten, no seas exagerado. Tú y Mina se llevan bien, además, aunque esté concentrada en los detalles de la boda, te pondrá atención si es necesario.

\- ¡Pero padre!

En ese momento, Mary entró al despacho.

\- Señor, el señor Neflyte ya está aquí, lo está esperando.

\- Gracias Mary, enseguida voy.

Kunzite se acercó a su hijo y depositó un beso en la frente del platinado.

\- Regresaré pronto – y sonriéndole, lo dejó parado en medio del despacho.

Yaten se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia la entrada de la casa y observó como su padre salía y saludaba a Neflyte, quien, al igual que su padre, era general retirado del ejército escocés y amigo de éste.

El muchacho platinado lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, pues Neflyte y su esposa, Lady Molly, eran amigos cercanos de sus padres.

El chico hizo un mohín a observar como Mina saltaba a los brazos del platinado general, besándolo apasionadamente a modo de despedida. Pronto sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y se alejó de la ventana.

Genial, lo había dejado solo con la rubia, con la tentación hecha mujer revoloteando como mariposa cerca de una flor sin atreverse a posarse, porque eso era lo que hacía ella, solo le coqueteaba y no se acercaba.

Y luego estaba Artemis, el condenado gato de la rubia; Yaten no entendía esa animadversión por parte del animal.

Cuando se enteró que la "nueva integrante de la familia" venía con mascota incluida, una pequeña emoción se apoderó de él, como niño pequeño.

El chico amaba a los animales, sin embargo, nunca se le había permitido tener una mascota por los constantes ataques de asma que sufría de pequeño, por lo que, al saber que un gato habitaría en su casa, lo lleno de cierto júbilo.

Cuál fue su decepción cuando, intentando acercarse a aquél hermoso felino, este comenzó a gruñirle y a actuar de forma defensiva, lanzándole un zarpazo en la mano _"ni los animales me quieren"_ pensó.

Por lo que desde entonces, Yaten y Artemis no se soportaban.

 _E.I._

Un día, Yaten llegó de la escuela con un pequeño bulto en sus manos. Mina lo vio llegar y corrió hasta donde estaba el chico.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? – preguntó ella curiosa

\- Qué te importa – respondió él, con gesto ceñudo.

\- Qué malhumorado eres Yaten – le respondió poniendo una mano sobre su cadera – a ver, déjame ver.

La rubia le quitó de las manos una pequeña bola de pelos y soltó un gritito de emoción al tener frente a sus ojos un pequeño gatito negro de ojos azules.

\- ¡Es precioso! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

\- Afuera de la escuela. Estaban a punto de atropellarlo.

\- Ay. ¿Y ya sabes qué es? – le preguntó ella mientras examinaba al gatito.

\- No

\- ¡Yaten es niña! ¡Es una linda niña! – dijo ella mientras restregaba su nariz contra la del minino - ¡Será una perfecta compañía para Artemis!

\- ¿Y quién dijo que es para Artemis? – dijo el chico, mientras le quitaba al gatito de las manos – Lo traje para que me haga compañía a mí.

\- ¿A ti? ¿Por qué? – preguntó la rubia - ¿acaso yo no soy suficiente compañía?

El mordaz comentario de Mina había tenido efectos en el platinado, quien rápidamente, la miró sorprendido, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

La rubia le dirigía una mirada pícara, y después de haberle guiñado el ojo, procedió a subir a sus habitaciones, dejando a un chico con las mejillas encendidas en el recibidor.

Yaten volvió a fruncir el ceño, malhumorado por aquel comentario, y llamó a gritos a su sirvienta.

\- ¡Mary ¡MARY!

\- Si joven

\- Prepara por favor un poco de leche tibia y busca algún trapito que no sirva para este gatito por favor y llévalo a mi cuarto.

\- Si joven.

 _E.I._

Yaten había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación con la pequeña minina a quien había bautizado con el nombre de Luna. A diferencia de Artemis, Luna parecía sentir empatía con aquel muchacho que la había salvado de morir.

Pronto el chico escuchó el sonido de un auto estacionarse _¿será papá?_ Se preguntó, mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

Vio el carro estacionado pero no vio descender a nadie y Mary no había ido a llamarle.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la de su padre, descubriendo la puerta semi abierta. Al asomarse, Yaten perdió el aliento ante lo que vio.

Mina había salido de bañarse y se encontraba completamente desnuda; su piel aún estaba húmeda y su cabello se amoldaba a la perfección a su figura.

Caminaba con la agilidad y gracia de un cervatillo mientras buscaba la ropa que se pondría. ¿Qué diablos hacía Mina en la habitación de su padre tendiendo ella la suya?

La rubia era tan hiperactiva que no sabía qué hacía allí, pero no pudo dejar de observarla.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó ante aquella hermosa Venus; sus senos eran un par de hermosos melocotones y los rosados pezones parecían deliciosos caramelos que deseaba llevarse a la boca, su tersa y blanca piel se adivinaba suave como durazno, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, sus curvas eran delicadas y preciosas, sus glúteos se veían exquisitamente firmes y el área del bikini estaba perfectamente depilada: solo unos dorados vellos adornaban aquél paraíso.

El corazón de Yaten comenzó a acelerarse cuando vio que Mina sacaba unas diminutas bragas y un brasier a juego de una de las cajoneras. Odió cuando la Diosa cubrió sus tentaciones con aquella ropa interior, solo dejando traslucirse los marcados pezones a través de la tela.

En ese momento, el gato de la rubia pasó entre las piernas del chico, haciendo que éste tropezara y cayera, captando la atención de Mina.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó la rubia mientras se cubría con la toalla. Yaten aún yacía en el suelo, repegado a la pared, rogándole a Dios que a la rubia no se le ocurriera asomarse al pasillo.

Mina se quedó esperando respuesta, y al ver la puerta semi abierta se acercó. Sin embargo, Artemis saltó hacia el interior de la habitación, maullándole a su dueña.

\- ¡Artemis me espantaste! – dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a cerrar la puerta.

 _E.I._

El platinado respiró aliviado y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación, cayendo de hinojos sostenido del pomo de la puerta.

Tenía los ojos desorbitados, el corazón latía con fuerza y un sudor bañaba su frente; la había visto, había visto a su madrastra en toda su desquiciante belleza, plena y hermosa, libre de toda vestidura caminar con gracia por toda la habitación.

¿Cómo iba a poder verla de nuevo a la cara sin recordarla así? Su blanca piel, sus glúteos, la redondez de sus senos… el chico volvió a abrir los ojos al recordar aquella escena donde el par de pechos se movían libres en un delicado vaivén, y los pequeños y erectos pezones lo invitaban a prenderse de ellos.

Comenzó a sentir la opresión que crecía dentro de su pantalón. Tímidamente, y sonrojado, se llevó la mano hacia su palpitante virilidad, la cual al primer contacto, le dolió como los mil demonios; era muy doloroso estar atrapado en un lugar tan estrecho como sus pantalones.

Incorporándose, se dirigió al baño. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y comenzó a enjuagar su rostro, sintiendo que el agua fría lo aliviaba.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo Mina? – se dijo mientras se veía al espejo - ¿Qué voy a hacer?

El platinado pasó una mano a través de sus cabellos y se dirigió a su cama, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Faltaba solo una semana para la boda.

* * *

Hola!

Uy! Las cosas cada vez se ponen más tensas entre Mina y Yaten, sobre todo después de que él la viera desnuda C:

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! Gracias a Invento Fantasioso, Aynat Dremas, Kamisumi Shirohoshi y a Bombón Kou por sus reviews! No se pierdan mañana el próximo capítulo de La fuerza del destino!

Besos estelares Bombones! :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kunzite, Mina y Yaten desayunaban tranquilamente en el gran comedor; ocupando sus lugares de siempre, el chico no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y encarar a la rubia, después de lo que había visto la noche anterior.

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste? – preguntó el muchacho a su padre, mientras cuchareaba su tazón de cereal.

\- Ayer por la tarde. Se me hizo muy extraño que no fueras a buscarme.

\- Me asomé por la ventana y vi el carro de Neflyte, pero no sabía si ya te encontrabas aquí. Además, Mary no me llamó – " _Si supiera que por irlo a buscar vi a su mujer desnuda…"_ pensó el chico.

\- Lo que pasa es que llegué directo al estudio a arreglar unos papeles – el general tomó la mano de Mina y volteó a verla pícaramente – Muchas gracias por la sorpresa de anoche.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Me hacías falta – le contestó ella, con un brillo en la mirada.

Yaten no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante aquel comentario, ¿de modo que por eso ella se encontraba en el cuarto de su padre? Una ligera sensación de malestar se apoderó de su estómago.

\- ¿Yaten estas bien? – le preguntó ella, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Eh? Si… si, estoy bien – le respondió él, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

El solo pensar que Mina y su padre habían pasado la noche juntos le daba nauseas. Pronto, la voz de Kunzite lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Hijo te llevaré hoy a la escuela, así que apresúrate a terminar.

\- ¿Enserio? – el platinado estaba sorprendido – Hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces…

\- Sabes que es porque he estado ocupado, además, Arthur descansó hoy.

\- Oh, ya veo – respondió el chico jugueteando con la leche del plato.

En ese momento, el celular del general timbró.

\- Si me disculpan un momento, tengo que atender la llamada – y se levantó de la mesa, saliendo de la estancia.

Mina y Yaten quedaron solos; no habían cruzado palabra en toda la mañana y a decir verdad, era lo que menos quería hacer el platinado, ni siquiera volteaba a verla por vergüenza, pero la inquieta rubia no se podía quedar callada.

\- Yaten – dijo ella encantadoramente, mientras se recargaba en la mesa - ¿por qué te sonrojas cada que te miró?

El muchacho casi da un brinco del susto ante aquella pregunta, ¡qué directa era! Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, el chico levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los dos hermosos ojos azules que lo veían de forma coqueta, ¿y todavía preguntaba por qué se sonrojaba?

\- Estas loca – le dijo, volviendo a ceñir el gesto – no sé de qué hablas.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa cara? ¿Qué no te duele traer siempre arrugar la frente?

\- No tengo otra, y si no te gusta, lo siento por ti – su tono era sarcástico, sin embargo, intento mirarla coquetamente. ¡Dos podían jugar el mismo juego!

Ahora era ella quien se había enrojecido ante aquella mirada seductora que le dedicara el muchachito. Afortunadamente, en ese instante llegaba Kunzite de nuevo al comedor, liberando la tensión que se había formado.

\- Hijo, me vas a tener que disculpar pero no va a ser posible que te lleve a la escuela. Se ha presentado un asunto del negocio que debo atender de inmediato – dijo, apurando su café.

\- Ay no te preocupes, yo lo llevo – dijo Mina muy acomedida, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. El muchacho dio un respingo ante aquel comentario.

\- ¿De verdad harías eso por mi amor?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Yaten, ve a lavarte los dientes y vámonos que se hace tarde.

 _E.I._

Mina conducía tranquilamente por la carretera en dirección al Instituto Stars mientras un distraído Yaten miraba por la ventana.

Las cosas no podían ponerse peor para él, pues ahora se encontraba en un espacio muy pequeño y la tentación personificada lo llevaba camino a la escuela. Además, ¿por qué era tan coqueta y directa? ¡Cómo no se iba a sonrojar si lo miraba de cada forma! Y luego, después de como la había visto…

Instintivamente, volvió su mirada hacia ella y no pudo resistir la tentación de observar los pechos de Mina, evocando aquella magnifica visión que tuviera la noche anterior, ¡si tan solo los pequeños caramelos se hicieran presentes de nuevo! El chico se sintió crecer dentro de su pantalón.

\- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? – soltó ella, sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

\- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no – dijo él, dirigiendo su vista de nuevo a la ventana y colocando su mochila en su regazo, a modo de cubrir la indiscreta erección.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me veías embobado, Yatencito?

\- ¡Que sea la primera y última vez que me llamas así! – le dijo él enfurruñado

\- ¡Cálmate! Si solo fue de cariño. Llegamos, don gruñón.

La rubia aparcó el auto y el chico rápidamente soltó su cinturón de seguridad; su intención era salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar que le asfixiaba. De pronto, ella lo detuvo.

\- Espera…

\- ¿Ahora qué?

Pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente se fue acercando lentamente al rostro del platinado.

Yaten cerró los ojos, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el contacto de los labios de Mina en la comisura de la boca. Eran tan sedosos y tibios… deseó haber girado el rostro para que el beso fuera directamente a su boca, pero lo único que hizo fue contener la respiración.

Cuando ella se alejó, el simplemente la miró estupefacto, y sin decir palabra, abandonó el carro, encaminándose a la puerta del colegio.

 _E.I._

Mina se mordió los labios; había estado tan cerca de probar la boca del chico, de saber que tal besaba el niño malhumorado… pero en el último momento se arrepintió. Ya habría oportunidad de poder obtenerlo, por lo pronto, el muchacho comenzaba a ceder. Encendió el motor y se encaminó a la ciudad, donde se encontraría con su mejor amiga.

Lita ya la estaba esperando en una de las más reconocidas pastelerías que existían en Edimburgo. Lita era Pastry Chef, por lo que sabía al ciento por ciento de la materia y tenía su propia pastelería en Londres.

Sin embargo, el dueño de aquella pastelería en la que se encontraba ahora era su amigo, por lo que le había permitido usar sus instalaciones para poder realizar ella el pastel de bodas de su amiga.

\- Disculpa, ¿te hice esperar mucho? – preguntó la rubia a la castaña, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

\- No, para nada. Llegué hace 5 minutos.

\- Lo que pasa es que fui a dejar a mi hijastro a la escuela.

\- ¿Qué qué? ¿Al energúmeno hijo de tu prometido? Según sé, es un chico bastante… especial – dijo la castaña con cierta antipatía.

\- Si, así es. Pero no es tan antipático como creí, más bien, es un bomboncito suculento envuelto en un empaque bastante difícil – soltó la rubia con cierta picardía.

\- ¡Mina! – Lita le dio una palmadita en el brazo - ¿Cómo es eso de que el antipático es un bombón?

\- Como lo oyes amiga. Ese chico es la cosita más tentadora que he conocido. Tiene unos labios… y esos ojos… ¡y las manos! Y tiene un hermoso e increíble cabello, aún más largo que Kunzite, y ese cuerpo…

\- ¡Mina! – la reprendió la castaña - ¡Tiene 15 años! Además, debe ser igual que Kunzite cuando éste fue adolescente.

\- No Lita, es que hay algo en ese niño que me hace desearlo mucho…

\- ¡Qué pervertida eres!

Ambas amigas se quedaron mirando para luego reír a carcajadas.

\- Supongo que tienes razón Lita, no sé en qué estoy pensado. Pero hay que reconocer que ese chico es un bombón y cuando crezca, ¡madre mía! El cuerazo en el que se convertirá.

\- Mejor deja de decir incoherencias y vayamos a probar los rellenos para tu pastel. Asanuma los preparó desde hace rato.

 _E.I._

Yaten había tenido un día bastante tranquilo a pesar de que ese encuentro tan cercano con Mina lo había turbado un poco. Aún sentía el beso de Mina quemándole la comisura de los labios, como si lo hubieran marcado con un hierro al rojo vivo.

La hora del receso llegó y el platinado se dirigió a una de las muchas áreas verdes que se encontraban en el campus, dispuesto a almorzar en compañía de sus amigos _"vaya, creo que fui el primero en salir"_ pensó, pues no los vio por ningún lado. Escogió el árbol más frondoso del lugar y se sentó, esperando a que sus amigos llegaran.

A lo lejos, divisó a una pareja que se acercaba a él. Se trataba de Seiya y Serena, la novia de éste, quien venía colgada del brazo del pelinegro.

Hermano, qué bueno que apartaste un buen lugar – dijo el recién llegado mientras deslizaba su palma contra la del platinado para después chocar ambos puños.

\- Ya sabes, solo lo mejor para nosotros.

\- Hola Yaten – saludó la niña rubia mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla

\- Hola Serena. ¿Y Taiki?

\- Fue a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros y ahorita viene. Mientras empecemos a comer, ¡muero de hambre!

Los chicos se sentaron y abrieron sus respectivas cajas de almuerzo, disponiéndolas en el pasto para compartir el alimento.

\- Oye Yaten, hay una chica que está interesada en ti – dijo Serena

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Quién es? – preguntó displicente el muchacho.

\- Mi amiga Rei, de tercero D.

\- Ah, creo que ya sé quién es.

\- A ella le gustaría mucho conocerte…

\- ¿Sí? Pues dale una foto mia.

\- ¡Qué grosero eres Yaten! Te lo estoy diciendo enserio

\- Yo también te lo estoy diciendo en serio. A mí no me interesan las niñas inmaduras como ustedes.

\- ¡Hey! Mucho cuidado como le hablas a mi Bombón – dijo Seiya, mientras abrazaba a la chica y le depositaba un tierno beso en la cabeza, fulminando a Yaten con la mirada.

\- ¡Okay! ¡Discúlpame! – rodó los ojos – Lo siento Serena, pero no me interesa conocer o salir con nadie.

\- Oye el hecho de que con Kakyuu o Michiru no funcionara no significa que con nadie más lo hará.

El platinado estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Taiki y Amy llegaron al lugar.

\- Hola chicos – saludaron ambos muchachos. Taiki saludó a sus amigos como minutos antes ellos lo hicieran y Amy saludó de besó a todos.

\- Qué bueno que llegaron, Bombón estaba a punto de terminar con todo – dijo el pelinegro.

Los recién llegados se sentaron y colocaron en el pasto sus cajitas con sus respectivos almuerzos.

\- ¿Ya le comentaste a Yaten lo de Rei? – preguntó Amy mientras escogía que comer.

\- ¿Tú también? – la miró Yaten, ceñudo

\- Si pero no quiere – Serena hizo pucheros.

\- Vamos Yaten, te hará bien salir con alguien – repuso Taiki – además, se acerca la boda de tu padre y necesitarás pareja, ¿o no?

\- ¡No puedo creer que hoy todos estén comploteando en mi contra! Está bien, díganle a Hino que saldré con ella – el chico se cruzó de brazos. Serena dio un gritito de felicidad.

\- Vamos Bro, no puede ser tan malo – acotó el pelinegro – estas niñas son lo más bonito que hay en el mundo – dijo mientras Serena y él empezaban a hacerse monerías cursis.

* * *

Hi!

Cada vez Mina se atreve a acercarse más a Yaten! Y sus amigos andan de celestinos queriendo empatarlo con Rei! :O hasta cita tendrán y todo eso!

Bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, Bombones ahora si andaré ausente de este fic hasta nuevo aviso, más bien hasta que salga de clases u.u tengo trabajos finales que entregar.

Muchas gracias a Aynat Dreams, Invento Fantasioso, Kamisumo Shirohoshi y a Bombón Kou por sus reviews y gracias a quienes me han leido! Gracias a Majho Durán que me deja sus comentarios vía Facebook. No se pierdan el jueves nuevo capítulo de La fuerza del destino, besos estelares! :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Yaten se dio un vistazo en el espejo; terminó de acomodar su flequillo rebelde y se puso un poco de crema para peinar, pues odiaba el gel.

Su outfit estaba completo, sonriendo satisfecho. Se había puesto una camisa blanca y sobre ésta un suéter azul marino. Unos jeans oscuros y mocasines completaban el atuendo.

Se giró varias veces antes de darse por satisfecho. Le gustaba lo que veía en el espejo, sin embargo, consideró que ya era buen momento para ingresar al gimnasio.

Tomó su billetera, acarició a la pequeña Luna y salió de la habitación.

Muy a su pesar, acudiría a la cita que sus amigos le prepararan con Rei Hino. Realmente, hubiera deseado quedarse en casa leyendo su última adquisición: un libro que hablaba sobre un crimen relacionado con vampiros, de un escritor mexicano que le habían recomendado y que se había convertido en su favorito, pero ante todo, era un caballero y sería incapaz de dejar plantada a una chica.

Decidido, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta cuando una aterciopelada voz lo detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

El platinado se detuvo en seco, y sin girarse, le respondió.

\- Voy a salir

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿a dónde?

De pronto, una brillante idea se le vino a la mente, provocándole una sonrisa maquiavélica. Se giró lentamente para confrontar a la rubia que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras. No pudo evitar apreciarla, relamiéndose los labios de manera inconsciente; Mina llevaba unos jeans entubados, una playera aguamariana, stilettos azules y un hermoso moño rojo recogía su cabello en media cola _¿Por qué siempre tiene que verse tan bien?_ Pensó el chico.

De la manera más natural y amable que pudo, le respondió.

\- Voy a una cita.

\- ¿Cita? – Mina se puso alerta - ¿Tienes novia?

\- No, pero tal vez después de hoy, ya tenga – el chico le guiñó el ojo.

Poco a poco, el semblante de la mujer se fue transformando, haciendo demasiado evidente su enojo y sus celos.

\- ¿Y es de la escuela? – preguntó secamente

\- Si así es – respondió el chico tranquilo – por cierto, es una niña muy bonita.

\- Ah… - Mina no podía disimular su enojo - ¿Y a dónde irán?

\- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – a cenar, al cine… no sé, a donde la dama desee.

\- Bien, no regreses tarde – y sin más, dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras de nuevo.

Yaten tuvo que contener la risa. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa y una vez estando afuera, estalló a carcajadas. ¿Era posible que Mina Aino, su madrastra, se hubiera puesto celosa? _"Una de cal por tantas de arena que me has hecho pasar_ " pensó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que las carcajadas le habían sacado. ¡Hasta enojada era hermosa!

Rápidamente, subió al auto donde Arthur lo esperaba para llevarlo al lugar de la cita.

 _E.I._

Para cuando llegó al centro comercial, Rei ya se encontraba ahí.

Ella era una linda chica de cabello largo y negro como ala de cuervo y que había entrado recientemente a Stars, procedente de un colegio de monjas.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, por lo que se había criado con su abuelito, un magnate en el mundo de los negocios. Sin embargo, como el Señor Hino había tenido que mudarse a Escocia por asuntos de su empresa, se había llevado consigo a Rei.

A pesar de llevar poco tiempo en la escuela, se había vuelto muy buena amiga de Serena y Amy.

Yaten caminó hacia ella y con tan solo verlo, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Hola Yaten – se levantó rápidamente.

\- Hola Rei – el chico se inclinó para depositar un beso en su mejilla - ¿te hice esperar mucho?

\- No, para nada – dijo ella nerviosa, llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Las horas se hicieron eternas para Yaten, quien no veía el momento de regresar a su casa.

Rei lo tenía harto; no era que fuera una chica aburrida, pero hablaba mucho y de las cosas que decía, él no entendía ni la mitad, pues sus gustos eran completamente opuestos.

\- Sabes Yaten, creo que tú y yo podríamos ser una pareja perfecta – dijo algo pretenciosa la pelinegra.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Pues me he dado cuenta que nuestros gustos son similares – el platinado abrió mucho los ojos, ¿de verdad creía eso? – además de que tú eres muy guapo y yo soy muy bonita.

\- Mira Rei, no me lo tomes a mal – el chico se situó frente a ella, oprimiéndose el puente de la nariz – pero no estoy interesado en ti. Si salí contigo fue solo porque Serena y los otros me lo pidieron.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cómo lo oyes, ¿eres lenta o qué? – no pudo evitar sentirse exasperado, pero de verdad ya estaba muy harto.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – la chica se indignó - ¿Qué crees que me hiciste un favor o qué?

\- Disculpa, no quise decir eso… - de pronto, el chico se sintió apenado por aquel comentario.

\- ¿Entonces qué quisiste decir, eh? ¿Te crees mucho porque eres guapo no? Pero sabes qué, por eso estas solo, porque eres muy arrogante.

\- ¿Oye que te pasa? – el muchacho estaba molesto – Solo fui sincero contigo. No me interesas, de hecho no me interesan las niñas inmaduras y pretenciosas como tú.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Rei estaba molesta - ¿Entonces cómo te interesan? ¡Ah ya se! Seguramente te interesan los musculosos y deportistas.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? – la ira natural de Yaten afloró – Sabes qué, eres mucho peor de lo que creí, y para tu información, me gustan las MUJERES de verdad, maduras, que sepan lo que quieren en la vida, no las mocosas como tú.

\- ¡Cómo si una mujer se pudiera fijar en un escuincle baboso como tú!

\- Pues aunque no lo creas – el platinado la tomó por ambas muñecas y la atrajo muy cerca de su rostro – hay una que está interesada en mí – y la soltó bruscamente para dirigirse hacia el auto que ya lo esperaba.

\- ¡Te vas a arrepentir Yaten Kou! ¡Nadie trata así a Rei Hino!

\- ¡Di lo que quieras! – dijo él levantando una mano sin mirar atrás.

 _E.I._

El gran día había llegado; por fin se celebraría la boda de Kunzite y Mina.

Amigos y familiares de ambos se dieron cita en la mansión Kou. Por parte de Yaten, solo Seiya y Taiki con sus respectivas novias habían sido invitados.

\- ¡Qué onda bro! – dijo el pelinegro, mientras deslizaba la mano y chocaba el puño contra el de Yaten.

\- Hola Seiya, hola Serena.

\- Hola Yaten – dijo la chica, depositando un beso en la mejilla del platinado – pensé que Rei estaría aquí.

\- ¿Qué no te contó nada? – preguntó el chico, algo sorprendido.

\- No… pensé que todo había salido muy bien en la cita…

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que, tuvimos ciertas diferencias y pues… ya – hizo un sonidito con la boca.

\- ¿No será que la espantaste con tu mal carácter? – todos se volvieron hacia el castaño que recién acababa de llegar, junto a una jovencita peliazul.

\- Acabas de llegar y ya vienes opinando – le dijo Yaten mientras se saludaba de la ya forma conocida con su amigo.

\- Bueno, es que con ese genio, espantas a cualquiera.

\- Mejor cállense y de una vez pasemos al jardín. La ceremonia religiosa está a punto de comenzar.

Mina se veía completamente hermosa enfundada en es vestido straple blanco adornado con cristales swarovski y de amplio vuelo, diciendo emocionada sus votos ante el altar que había sido improvisado en el jardín de la mansión. Kunzite portaba su uniforme de general, y se veía muy apuesto; el cabello se lo había atado en una cola baja, lo que hacía que él y Yaten tuvieran un parecido increíble.

Serena y Seiya estaban emocionados, pues sentían que se encontraban en su propia boda y Taiki y Amy solo dejaban escapar suspiros y se veían de vez en cuando, sonrojándose un poco.

El único que no estaba disfrutando aquello era Yaten; no había pensado que aquella boda lo afectara tanto, pues la mujer que se estaba casando era la misma que él deseaba y que su padre le estaba robando.

Sabía que aquellos sentimientos eran incorrectos, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso ante aquél enlace.

La ceremonia religiosa pronto dio paso a la gran cena baile, dónde todos se divertían, cantaban, bailaban, tomaban y le deseaban lo mejor a los recién casados.

Conforme fue pasando la noche, Yaten se fue aislando, inclusive de sus amigos, ahogando sus penas en la champaña que corría en el lugar.

El chico platinado no era una persona de vicios, más bien, siempre había sido un muchachito recto, siendo su único pecado ese carácter de los mil demonios que se cargaba, pero esa sería su primera vez en la que se pondría su primera borrachera.

Harto de todo y de todos, decidió salir copa en mano hacia la terraza más alejada de la casa, tomando como acceso uno de los pasillos más alejados.

Mina, quien a pesar de estar disfrutando su fiesta y su nuevo enlace nupcial, no apartó su vista ni un segundo de Yaten durante todo el evento, por lo que, en cuanto vio que el chico abandonaba el gran salón, salió en pos de él.

 _E.I._

Yaten apresuró su copa y la estrelló contra uno de los pilares, para después pasarse ambas manos por el cabello.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? O más bien, ¿qué se supone que pasaría ahora? Desde que había llegado a esa casa, Mina no había hecho otra cosa que estarle coqueteando, sin contar aquél primer día en que le dio esa caricia que despertó su lívido, el beso en la comisura de los labios y por si fuera poco, aquella panorámica magnifica que le había regalado de su cuerpo desnudo (aunque eso último no había sido culpa de ella, es más, ella ni siquiera estaba enterada de ese incidente), ¡y ahora era la esposa de su padre! Una mujer prohibida que él quería y que al parecer, también estaba interesada en él.

La rabia dio paso a las lágrimas, que no pudo contener, llevándose el brazo a los ojos para cubrirse. A lo lejos, escuchó unos tacones que se acercaban.

\- ¿Yaten? – le habló ella dulcemente

El muchacho destapó sus ojos para mirar a aquella Venus que se encontraba ante él. Se veía mucho más hermosa que durante la tarde, ya que la luz de la luna llena hacía que los miles de cristales destellaran, haciéndola brillar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – contestó el mordaz

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella con sincera preocupación.

\- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – el platinado la confrontó - ¿A qué juegas?

No entiendo de qué estás hablando

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta! Desde que llegaste a esta casa lo único que has hecho es coquetear conmigo. ¿A caso cree que soy un juguete?

\- Yaten, yo…

\- ¡El que tenga 15 años no significa que sea un niñito tonto con el que puedes jugar a tu gusto y disgusto!

\- Yo no creo que seas un niño…

\- ¿Entonces, Mina? – las lágrimas volvían a traicionarlo - ¡te casaste con él mientras jugabas con mis sentimientos! ¡No es justo!

\- Yo nunca he jugado contigo – pero Yaten no escuchaba, simplemente, había dejado que el llanto se apoderara de él.

\- ¿Por qué Mina, por qué? – lloraba el chico.

Decidida, la rubia se acercó a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente.

Al sentir el contacto, Yaten cesó su llanto, perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos azules que ahora lo observaban y se sintió acalorado; sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Lentamente, Mina se fue acercando a él, hasta que sus labios se unieron, degustando e invadiendo aquella juvenil boca que había deseado probar desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Sorprendido, el platinado no pudo evitar corresponderle torpemente, dejándose explorar por aquella tersa lengua femenina que lo invadía con desesperación, mientras instintivamente, colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la mujer, atrayéndola con fuerza contra su juvenil cuerpo.

* * *

Konichiwa! n.n

Qué les parece? El día de su boda y Mina ya siendo infiel , besando a su hijastro! :O

Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen, a quienes me han dejado sus reviews y sus comentarios por FB. Espero poder actualizar más seguido este fic :p

No se olviden darle like a mi página en FB, Gabiusa Kou y no se pierdane ste jueves el final de La ferza del destino! Besos estelares Bombones! :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _Estaba en medio de un hermoso campo de flores amarillas; el sol iluminaba todo el lugar y la hierba era tibia. A lo lejos, recostada sobre un tronco, estaba ella, invitándolo a avanzar._

 _Cada que se acercaba, los movimientos de la rubia se hacían más sugerentes y subyugantes, gimiendo su nombre con una angustiosa desesperación._

 _Al acercarse, Yaten observó a Mina completamente desnuda, tomando sus pechos, ofreciéndoselos._

 _El chico se sintió crecer, y para su sorpresa, él también estaba desnudo. La rubia lo jaló del brazo, haciéndolo caer sobre ella._

 _Sin pensarlo, el platinado buscó la boca de la mujer, besándola apasionadamente mientras recorría el majestuoso cuerpo hábilmente, al tiempo que ella enredaba sus dedos en la larga cabellera plateada._

 _\- Yaten…- gimió ella_

 _\- Mina…- rugió él_

 _El muchacho comenzó a hundirse en ella lentamente, mientras la rubia arqueaba la espalda y rodeaba la cintura del chico con sus largas piernas, aprisionándolo aún más y haciendo que Yaten la penetrara más profundamente._

 _El platinado comenzó los embates desenfrenados, mientras los gemidos de ella se hacían cada vez más fuertes._

 _Yaten sentía que se acercaba al climax, mientras ella, aferrándose a su espalda y enterrándole las largas uñas, gritaba al borde del placer que el orgasmo le causaba…_

 _\- ¡YATEN!_

El platinado despertó sudoroso y agitado, incorporándose en la cama. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, producto del exceso de alcohol que había consumido en la fiesta.

Aún era de madrugada, sin embargo, el amanecer estaba cerca.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y entonces abrió mucho los ojos, mirando las sábanas mojadas _"genial"_ pensó, ahí estaba el resultado de su sueño erótico con Mina.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un "sueño húmedo". La última vez que le había pasado, fue cuando accidentalmente Mio Kuroki*, su compañera de clases, se había ido de bruces frente a él, exponiendo su ropa interior semi transparente que había dejado ver levemente la parte íntima de la chica, lo que había provocado que el platinado soñara con ello por varias semanas.

Yaten se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras la gatita intentaba subirse.

\- No Luna – le dijo, mientras la desprendía suavemente de las sábanas y la depositaba en el suelo – no es buena idea que te subas ahorita.

Resignado, el chico se dispuso a cambiar las sábanas sucias, recordando con un sonrojo su sueño y el beso que había sido detonante para aquella juvenil fantasía _"mi primer beso me lo dio ella…_ " _pensó,_ llevándose los dedos a los labios.

De repente, recordó que esa era la "noche de bodas" de su padre con Mina, y que muy probablemente, lo que soñó estuviera pasando en esos mismos momentos entre su padre y su madrastra.

Sintiendo una rabia incontenible, Yaten soltó un gritó que retumbó en toda la mansión.

 _E.I._

El terrible dolor de cabeza producto de la cruda aún no cesaba; sin embargo, trató de guardar la compostura y bajó las escaleras.

Después de su grito de rabia, había despertado a todos, lo que provocara que las labores domésticas iniciaran antes de lo habitual.

La escena que vio en el comedor lo volvió a llenar de rabia: Kunzite y Mina desayunaban apaciblemente, sin nada que los turbara, mientras él sentía que un tren le había pasado encima… ¡cómo envidiaba su tranquilidad!

Cuando Kunzite se percató de su presencia, se levantó de su asiento preocupado, invitándole a tomar el desayuno con ellos.

\- Hijo, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, un poco, gracias.

\- Joven, ¿Qué va a querer de desayunar?

\- No tengo hambre Mary, gracias.

\- Tráele un café bien cargado – ordenó el platinado general – eso le sentará bien - Mary se retiró a la cocina.

\- Qué carita traes niño – dijo por fin la rubia, quien plácidamente comía su fruta.

El que ella precisamente le llamara niño había hecho que su sangre hirviera. Descarada, se veía tan hermosa y radiante, si, seguramente por la maravillosa noche de amor que había pasado con Kunzite.

\- Si no sabes tomar, no debes de abusar del alcohol. Mira, he ahí los resultados – continuo ella. El chico simplemente apretó los puños.

Mary llegó con el café y Yaten comenzó a beber. Kunzite acarició el rostro de su esposa, cosa que le molestó al chico, para luego agregar.

\- Mina tiene razón, no debes abusar del alcohol de esa manera.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Enojado, Yaten se levantó de su asiento, aventando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Basta los dos si! ¡Déjenme en paz! – y se retiró del lugar.

\- ¡Yaten, espera! Te lo decimos por tu bien – dijo el general.

\- Déjalo – dijo la rubia, dándole unas palmaditas a la mano de su esposo – iré a hablar con él.

\- Oh Mina, eres tan buena – dijo el hombre, llevándose la mano de su esposa a los labios – no sé qué haría sin ti.

Ella simplemente contestó con una sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento, siguiendo al chico de nuevo.

 _E.I._

Yaten entró furioso a la biblioteca, detrás de él Mina, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar que es… - el chico no terminó la frase, pues Mina lo había besado sorpresivamente.

Cuando se separaron, él estaba sonrojado, y ella lo vio complacida.

\- Así te ves mejor – dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo. Él volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Era para que te tranquilizaras y parece que funcionó.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste anoche y por qué lo hiciste ahorita? Te dije que yo no soy juguete de nadie

\- Y yo te dije que no estoy jugando contigo – la rubia lo abrazó de la cintura y lo atrajo contra sí; él no pudo evitar poner sus manos sobre el pecho de ella, sintiéndose abochornado, pero ella le dedicó una sonrisa - Así está mejor.

El platinado se soltó del agarre de ella; si estaba unos minutos más de esa forma, no sabría qué pasaría.

\- Yaten, yo siento algo por ti…

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y entonces por qué te casaste con él?

\- Porque era la única forma de estar cerca de ti – el muchacho la miró sorprendido – cuando conocí a ti padre, bueno si, tu sabes, me enamoré y eso, pero en cuanto te vi – ella se acercó a él, acariciando su rostro – supe que con quien deseaba estar era contigo.

Yaten la miraba sorprendido – Pues no te hubieras casado.

La rubia rodó los ojos – Tienes 15 años, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a tu padre "ya no me interesas porque me interesa tu hijo"?

\- El punto es que te casaste y… me besaste…

\- ¿Acaso no te gustó? – preguntó con picardía la rubia

\- Para serte sincero – dijo él – ha sido mi primer beso…- el chico estaba ruborizado - ¡pero eso a ti que te importa! Si tuviste tu luna miel con mi padre.

\- Yaten, solo para que sepas, tu padre y yo no hemos tenido luna miel – ella se cruzó de brazos. Él no sabía que decir. – Anoche, después del beso, te desmayaste, así que tuvimos que trasladarte a tu recamara y atenderte. ¡Te pudo dar una congestión alcohólica!

El platinado se encogió de hombros al oír eso, sin embargo, le alegraba haber entorpecido el encuentro de su padre con Mina.

\- Pero en algún momento tendrán que hacerlo, ¿no?

\- Pues supongo… soy su esposa – dijo resignada la rubia.

Yaten refunfuñó y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Mina se le acercó, tomándolo cariñosamente del rostro.

\- A mí solo me interesas tu… - le susurró

\- Pero… ¿y él?

\- Tranquilo. No tiene por qué saberlo, ¿o sí? – Mina se mordió un labio.

\- No… supongo que no… - titubeó el platinado.

Sin más, la rubia se acercó a sus labios de nuevo, ésta vez, besándolo lentamente, deleintándose con la lengua del muchacho, mientras él sentía que se desmayaría de nuevo ante esa calidez.

\- Mina – jadeó él – puede venir mi papá

\- ¡Hey! Tranquilo – le guiñó ella un ojo – además, tendremos bastante tiempo solos, ¿no?

\- Pues si, supongo…

Y dándole un fugaz beso, Mina salió de la biblioteca contoneando las caderas, dejando a Yaten temblando de placer al imaginar que aquella hermosa hembra sería suya en algún momento " _justo como en mi sueño"_ pensó, mientras sentía crecer su virilidad dentro de su pantalón.

* * *

*Mio Kuroki: alter ego de la reina Beryl, solo sale en el live action

Hola Bombones!

No odien a Mina por favor, es media atolondrada y aunque al principio es por pura calentura que se acercó a Yaten, terminará enamorándose de él.

Por cierto, Mina tendrá un rol hasta cierto punto masculino, pues al ser ella la de la experiencia y Yaten un chiquitin inocente... bueno! Alguien tiene que enseñarle a alguien no? (recuerden que ella tiene 30 y el 15) ;) Una vez que Yaten despierte sexualmente por completo y se vuelva hombre, los roles volverán a la normalidad.

Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado! Gracias a todos por leerme, gracias a Aynatt, Kamisumi, Bombón Kou, InventoFantasioso y a Rogue85 por sus reviews! Y a Majho Durán y Srita Kou por sus comentarios vía FB. Besos estelares! :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Los días comenzaron a correr en la mansión Kou y para Yaten, las cosas seguían igual que al principio; algunas veces, Mina a duras penas lo volteaba a ver y otras, le dedicaba ardientes miradas cargadas de deseo que poco a poco lo iban confundiendo más y más.

Solo habían tenido pequeños acercamientos, como por ejemplo, cuando lo encontraba en la biblioteca o de improvisto lo jalaba hacia alguna habitación y lo besaba para después salir del lugar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Bien se lo había advertido desde un principio, él no era juguete de nadie, pero la rubia parecía no entenderlo.

Siempre que la miraba con desesperación, haciéndole la muda pregunta _"¿Qué soy para ti?"_ , ella le acariciaba el rostro y le decía que le importaba mucho, pero que aún no era el momento, que tuviera paciencia.

¿Paciencia? ¿Paciencia para qué? ¿Para qué le había dicho primero que le interesaba y después lo ignoraba completamente? ¿Cuál era la estrategia que Mina usaría?

El muchacho no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, pero cada día que pasaba él sufría, pues le era imposible sacarla de su pensamiento.

Con respecto a Kunzite, él estaba dedicado de lleno a sus negocios y casi no estaba en casa, por lo que realmente no había tenido una luna de miel con su esposa, así que se le ocurrió una muy brillante idea de recompensarla y de paso, tener tiempo de calidad con su hijo.

Dos meses después, Kunzite, Mina y Yaten se encontraban en la carretera viajando rumbo a una casa de playa que Neflyte les había prestado.

El general había decido que, como había estado bastante tiempo fuera de casa y sin cumplirle como esposo a Mina, les vendrían bien unas vacaciones, y así podían pasar tiempo como familia.

Aquello no le hizo gracia a Yaten, que se moría de celos cada que Kunzite tenía un gesto amoroso con Mina.

 _E.I._

Después de 3 días de sol, playa y diversión, Kunzite fue a la ciudad a comprar algunos víveres, pues esa noche consentiría a su esposa y su hijo con una cena que él mismo prepararía.

Pretextando que se sentía mal, Mina decidió quedarse encerrada en su habitación y Yaten bajó a la playa para despejarse; era increíble que en 2 meses nada hubiera sucedió y su agonía iba en aumento.

No comprendía por qué la rubia lo martirizaba de esa manera, y ahora, nuevamente se quedaba solo con ella.

Pasó toda la mañana sumergido en el mar, pensando, hasta que el sol comenzó a molestarlo y decidió entrar.

El chico subió las escaleras, aun empapado, dirigiéndose a su cuarto para darse una ducha y quitarse la salinidad del agua de mar.

Estaba frente a su habitación cuando algo llamó su atención: Mina se encontraba en el pasillo, frente a él, completamente desnuda, mirándolo fijamente.

De todos los días que habían estado solos, a ella se le antojaba justamente ese en el que estaban de vacaciones para ofrecérsele al chico.

El platinado simplemente la observó, y tragando saliva con dificultad, abrió la puerta y se metió tan rápido como pudo al cuarto.

 _E.I._

Rápidamente se metió a la regadera, dejando que el agua fresca despejara sus sentidos.

Era la segunda vez que veía a Mina desnuda, en la que apreciaba cada una de sus curvas y deseó recorrerlas como lo había hecho en sueños.

Sintió como la excitación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y sin soportar más el deseo que la mujer le provocaba, decidió él mismo aliviar su sufrimiento.

Lentamente, comenzó a tocarse, al tiempo que evocaba la imagen de la rubia, pensando que era ella quien lo tocaba y no él.

El chico comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos, mientras la sensación de placer se apoderaba de él, sin darse cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación.

 _E.I._

Mina entro a la habitación del muchacho. Escuchó el sonido del agua de la regadera, pero también percibió algo más: eran unos leves gemidos ahogados.

Para su buena suerte, la puerta del baño no estaba asegurada, así que sigilosamente abrió la perta y entró.

La rubia sintió la humedad en su entrepierna y un cosquilleo se apoderó de ella ante lo que estaba presenciando: el platinado estaba autosatisfaciéndose mientras susurraba su nombre. Mina se mordió un labio y se acercó silenciosamente al muchacho.

\- Mina… - gimió él

\- Aquí estoy – le susurró ella al oído.

Yaten abrió los ojos súbitamente; sintió como el calor recorría su cuerpo y mejillas al tiempo que sentía como unos brazos lo rodeaban. El chico giró el rostro y se topó con los hermosos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban con deseo.

Mina lo besó con pasión al tiempo que repegaba su cuerpo contra el del chico, haciéndole sentir los senos en la espalda mientras hábilmente, recorría su longitud.

\- Mina – el muchacho se sentía avergonzado

\- Aquí estoy Yaten, aquí estoy – la rubia le daba besos húmedos en el cuello.

Yaten volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose embargar de nuevo por la placentera sensación que ahora Mina le proporcionaba, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer para darle libre acceso a su cuello.

\- Vamos Yaten, dámelo – le susurró ella ardientemente al oído mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja.

\- Ahh – soltó él. Su respiración era entrecortada.

\- Yaten – gimió ella en su oído para provocarlo más.

\- Mina… ¡Mina!

El chico apretó los ojos y comenzó a temblar, para después sentir que tocaba el paraíso. Al darse cuenta que había terminado, Mina lo tomó del rostro con la mano que tenía libre y comenzó a besarlo.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien - ronrroneó

\- Mina – el chico se giró, quedando frente a ella y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo mientras la atraía bajo el chorro del agua.

Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer el perfecto cuerpo, adentrándose a la intimidad de la rubia.

\- Estas húmeda – le dijo él, entornando los ojos con lujuria

\- Así me pones – le respondió con una coqueta sonrisa, para después volver a atrapar la boca del platinado.

Pronto, escucharon ruidos que provenían de la planta baja, poniéndolos alerta.

\- Mina, Yaten, ya regresé – escucharon la voz de Kunzite.

Yaten y Mina se abrazaron no sabiendo que hacer, pues no esperaban que el general regresara tan pronto.

\- Hijo, ¿estás aquí? – preguntó Kunzite, tocando la puerta de la habitación que ocupara el muchacho.

La rubia lo abrazó, repegándose a la pared, señalándole que no dijera nada.

\- Yaten – volvió a llamar el general.

\- Si, aquí estoy – dijo con voz temblorosa – me estoy bañando.

\- Ah bueno. ¿Sabes si Mina sigue en la alcoba?

\- No sé papá, no la he visto – Yaten se giró a ver a Mina, haciéndole señas para ver que iban a hacer.

\- Bueno, iré a verla. ¡No tardes! – escucharon como los pasos se alejaban.

\- Mina, va para allá. ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer?! – preguntó asustado el muchacho.

\- Tranquilo, déjamelo a mí – le dio un fugaz beso en los labios – por cierto, gracias por el regalo – le guiñó el ojo y salió de la regadera, tomando una toalla para cubrirse.

 _E.I._

\- ¿Amor? – Kunzite tocó levemente la puerta – ¿ya te sientes mejor?

No hubo respuesta.

\- Mina… - volvió a tocar.

La rubia venía subiendo las escaleras, mojada y envuelta en una toalla. Se detuvo al iniciar el pasillo y lo llamó.

\- Kunzite

Al escuchar su nombre, el platinado general se volvió para recrearse con la vista que tenía enfrente: Mina apretaba contra sí la toalla mientras el largo cabello se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura. Un destello de deseo se asomó en el hombre.

\- Mina – caminó hacia ella - ¿dónde estabas? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Si amor. Fui a nadar un rato – se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

\- Pero cuando llegué no te vi… - se encaminaron hacia la habitación que ambos compartían.

\- Es que entré por la puerta de atrás – dijo ella, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Y fuiste nadar así? Me hubieras esperado – dijo pícaramente Kunzite, refiriéndose a su evidente desnudes.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de Yaten se abrió y éste salió, topándose con Mina y su padre abrazados en el pasillo.

Era increíble como la rubia se las había ingeniado para salir de su habitación sin que su padre se diera cuenta e inventarle que había ido a nadar a la playa, pero lo más increíble era el descaro de Mina, quien minutos después de haber estado con él, ahora se encontraba en brazos de su padre quien la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

Yaten tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, tratando de controlar sus celos.

\- Hijo, que bueno que ya saliste. Esperemos que Mina se dé un baño para bajar al comedor. Iré a preparar la comida – El general pasó a un lado del chico, tomándolo de la cabeza y depositándole un amoroso beso.

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que su padre lo besara y se quedó impávido, observando a Mina con coraje.

\- Eres increíble – gruñó él y se encerró en su habitación.

 _E.I._

Los últimos días que pasaron en la casa de playa fueron peores para Yaten, por eso, en cuanto regresaron a la mansión Kou, corrió a encerrarse a su habitación.

Desnudo y con el cabello suelto, se miró al espejo; ¿qué podía ver Mina en él? Solo era un muchachito flacucho que no tenía punto de comparación con su padre. Kunzite era fuerte y de músculos bien trabajados, y aunque tuviera 40 se veía bastante bien, ¿pero él? El gimnasio aún no daba sus frutos.

Se sintió tan pequeño en ese momento, y sintió como su autoestima caía a sus pies _"no tengo nada que ofrecerle a esa hermosa mujer"_ pensaba con amargura, no sintiéndose merecedor del amor de ella ni de nadie.

Deprimido, dejó que las lágrimas aliviaran su dolor, mientras se recostaba en la cama y se quedaba poco a poco dormido.

Pasada la media noche, alguien entró sigilosamente a la habitación del platinado sin que éste se diera cuenta.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno pues aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia, me costó mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo no se por qué xD (creo que necesito inspiración)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y gracias a Majho Durán, Rosalie Rowen y Srita. Kou por sus comentarios vía FB.

Los invito a leer **Verdad de las estrellas** , mi nuevo fic! :D

Besos estelares Bombones! :*


	9. Chapter 9

Dado que en el capitulo anterior hubo unas cositas que dejé ambiguas, me veo obligada a hacer unas notitas:

1\. Mina y Kunzite tuvieron su luna de miel en la casa de la playa, ya que por negocios apenas hasta ese momento pudieron "consumar" el matrimonio, pero como eso no es muy relevante, no lo puse (el que nos interesa es Yaten, no? ;) ).

2\. Cuando Yaten está bañándose y se está autosatisfaciendo, es Mina la que termina de hacerle el "trabajo manual" ;)

Bueno, una vez aclarado el punto y les doy disculpas por no dejar eso claro, que comience la lectura!

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: capítulo alto contenido lemon**

 **Capítulo 9**

Mina entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Yaten; llevaba un fino camisón de seda, el largo cabello suelto y una rosa amarilla en la mano.

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para permitirle observar a su alrededor, y pronto, divisó al jovencito que dormía en su cama.

La rubia se acercó a él sin poder evitar contemplarlo: su piel, tan blanca como la leche, resplandecía bajo la luz plateada de la luna, haciendo que brillara como si fuera una estrella, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía tersa y suave.

Su largo cabello plateado cubría la espalda y parte de los glúteos del chico, pues estaba durmiendo boca abajo y su rostro era tan hermoso y apacible…Mina sintió un poco de remordimiento, pues ese era el rostro de un niño que necesitaba el afecto de su madre.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que los sentimientos de lujuria que el chiquillo le causaba hicieran acto de presencia, dominando su raciocinio.

Mina comenzó a recorrer aquél cuerpo desnudo con la rosa, deleitándose con el rose que había entre la flor y la juvenil piel, mientras Yaten comenzaba a moverse.

El muchacho comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, contemplando la figura femenina que estaba parada junto a su cama.

\- Mina – murmuró.

Por contestación, la rubia llevó la rosa a los labios del chico, quien sin quitar la vista de su madrastra, besó, para después llevárselos a los suyos, besando con adoración el lugar que habían tocado los labios del platinado.

El muchacho se incorporó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, contemplando los erectos pezones que se traslucían a través del camisón de seda, no pudiendo evitar sentir como un rubor recorría su cuerpo.

\- Mi querido Yaten – dijo ella, mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él, para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo con pasión.

El chico correspondió aquel beso, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda femenina para posarse en las firmes caderas.

El beso cada vez subía de intensidad, al tiempo que la mujer enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello plateado y él llevaba sus manos hasta los glúteos para apretarlos con fuerza.

De pronto, Yaten la hizo a un lado y se colocó en la esquina más alejada de su cama. Mina estaba sorprendida, no sabía por qué había actuado así.

\- Yaten, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Soy virgen Mina – el chico se abrazó las piernas y evitó el contacto visual con ella.

\- ¿Eres virgen?

\- ¡Si! – contestó molesto – ¡diantres! Si nunca he tenido novia, ¿cómo esperas que no lo sea? Además, creo recordar el haberte dicho que mi primer beso me lo diste tú.

\- Yaten – la rubia esbozó una amplia sonrisa - ¿y eso qué tiene?

\- ¡¿Cómo que qué tiene?! – dijo exasperado el muchacho - ¡No sé tratar a una mujer!

\- No te preocupes por eso – dijo ella, gateando cadenciosamente hasta el platinado – yo voy a enseñarte.

Mina se acercó al chico, tomando con ambas manos su rostro para besarlo lentamente, disfrutando el contacto de la joven boca que se dejaba hacer. Yaten la rodeó de la cintura, atrayéndolo a él, dejándose explorar por la rubia.

La mujer dejó que el platinado tomara la iniciativa, dejando libre acceso a su cuello donde él fue dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su pecho; ella dejó caer los tirantes de su camisón, resbalando éste hasta la cintura, dejando expuesto sus senos.

Yaten se ruborizó al observas aquel exquisito par de melocotones que había ansiado probar desde la primera vez que la vio desnuda, pero no se atrevía.

Mina se percató de aquello, y con una sonrisa, tomó las manos del chico, guiándolas hacia sus tentaciones. Al contacto, el platinado dio un respingo, sintiéndose crecer en exageración.

\- Vamos – le instó la mujer.

El muchacho se mordió un labio y comenzó a masajearlos, para después, lentamente ir acercando su boca, prendiéndose de ellos.

Mina soltó un gemido al sentir como la juvenil boca atrapaba sus pezones y succionaba con desesperación, al tiempo que sus glúteos eran apresados.

Yaten levantó la vista hacia Mina; en sus miradas se notaba el placer del que ahora eran presa.

La rubia tomó al platinado de la barbilla, dejando libre el acceso al cuello, comenzando a recorrerlo con besos y leves mordiscos.

Lo recostó en la cama y tomó el control de la situación: marcó un camino de ardientes besos por el cuerpo del chico, deleitándose de la tersa piel, mientras aruñaba ligeramente a aquel Adonis. Yaten sentía que llegaría al cielo gracias a esa Diosa que lo hacía suyo.

Mina bajó hasta su ombligo, introduciendo en él la traviesa lengua para después, concentrarse en la sensibilidad del vientre bajo del jovencito…

La zona estaba adornada por unos hermosos vellos plateados que ataviaban la virilidad del muchacho, denotando que era más un hombre que un niño.

Con mirada pícara, la rubia recorrió lentamente la ansiada longitud, percibiendo el agradable sabor que de él emanaba.

Yaten arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido mientras hundía los dedos en la larga cabellera rubia, disfrutando de la tersa lengua que de manera suave y tierna le hacía el amor.

La mujer se incorporó, desnudándose por completo. El platinado se llenó la mirada de ella, sintiendo que su necesidad iba en aumento.

Ambos se fundieron en un ardiente abrazo, mientras él besaba y mordisqueaba el femenino cuello al tiempo que ella gemía su nombre. Después, soltándose, la rubia se sentó frente a él, abriendo las piernas, ofreciéndole su intimidad.

\- Tócame Yaten. Hazme tuya – jadeó Mina.

El muchacho tragó saliva con dificultad y acercó una mano. Ella no pudo evitar arquearse al sentir los masculinos dedos que exploraban su tibia humedad.

\- Vas a ser mía Mina, solo mía – le dijo él al oído mientras se deleitaba tocándola.

\- Si Yaten, soy solo tuya.

Recostándolo, Mina se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, fundiéndose en uno solo. Yaten empujó la cadera hacia adelante a medida de que la rubia se sentaba, queriendo llenarla por completo.

Con las respiraciones entrecortadas, comenzaron un cadencioso vaivén que poco a poco fue tomando velocidad.

Mina gemía su nombre mientras se aferraba a su espalda, lo que excitaba cada vez más a Yaten.

Pronto, ambos sintieron que tocaban las estrellas…

La rubia se desplomó en el pecho del platinado, sintiendo los estragos del orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo mientras él se aferraba fuertemente a ella, presa de la misma sensación.

De repente, era como si los papeles se hubieran intercambiado, como si ahora fuera él el hombre de 30 y ella la jovencita de 15.

El muchacho acarició tiernamente el rubio cabello mientras unas lágrimas mojaban su pecho. Sorprendido, quiso alzar el rostro de la mujer pero ésta no lo dejó, enterrándolo aun más.

Ante aquello, él la abrazó fuertemente, sintiéndose enternecido por el silencioso llanto de su mujer.

\- Te amo Yaten – susurró Mina.

El chico estaba sorprendido; nunca en su vida nadie le había expresado aquellas palabras de amor que sabía no se les decía a cualquiera, y ahora, ella se lo había dicho sinceramente después de aquel maravilloso acto.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, obligándola a alzar el rostro, el cual estaba surcado por las lágrimas.

\- Te amo – le dijo ella, mientras el llanto se hacía más fuerte.

\- Y yo a ti, mi dulce Mina – le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso sincero.

 _E.I._

Mina regresó sigilosamente al cuarto que compartía con su esposo. Trató de cerrar la puerta evitando hacer ruido, sin embargo, al girarse, el imponente hombre se encontraba tras ella.

Todo estaba a oscuras.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó

\- No podía dormir, así que bajé a la biblioteca a leer un rato.

\- ¿Te fuiste y me dejaste solo? – el hombre la aprisionó contra la puerta.

\- Por favor Kunzite, suéltame. No tengo ganas – dijo ella, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo, a modo de resistencia.

\- Pero yo si amor – le respondió él mientras, aferrándola aún más, le depositaba un beso en el cuello.

\- Kunzite por favor…

\- Mina – la levantó en vilo, dominado por el deseo, mientras le daba un apasionado beso – desde que nos casamos casi no hemos estado juntos. Por favor, no me lo niegues esta noche.

\- Pero si lo hicimos en la casa de la playa y no fue una noche nada más – dijo ella, tratando de zafarse.

\- Ya sé, pero teníamos más actividad sexual antes de casarnos que ahora.

Y sin decir más, Kunzite la depositó en la cama, sediento de pasión, mientras Mina tuvo que resignarse a soportar las caricias de su esposo el resto de la noche.

 _E.I._

A partir de aquel encuentro, con el cual rompiera su virginidad, la vida de Yaten Kou cambió; ya no era aquel jovencito malhumorado y gruñón que nadie soportaba.

Ahora, veía la vida de una manera diferente. Se sentía optimista, un hombre de verdad, y por supuesto, su autoestima se había incrementado.

Los encuentros con Mina se hacían frecuentemente, tomando Yaten mayor experiencia, interesándose en el tema e investigando todo aquello que le llamaba la atención. ¡Hasta llegó a preguntarle a Seiya cómo eran las relaciones sexuales que mantenía con Serena! Y de todo tomaba nota el platinado.

Cierto día, en que su padre andaba de viaje de negocios y la servidumbre no estaba en casa, pues era su día de descanso, Yaten buscó a Mina, pues tenía algo entre manos.

La encontró en el diván de la biblioteca, leyendo un libro.

El platinado se quedó recargado en el umbral de la puerta, observando a la rubia que llevaba un diminuto short y una ombliguera, y el cabello atado en media cola adornado con un hermoso listón rojo. _"Se ve hermosa"_ pensó.

\- ¿Qué hace mi Venus? – preguntó galantemente Yaten.

\- ¡Yaten! – exclamó ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras se deleitaba la pupila con el sexy y varonil chico que la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- Aun no me respondes que haces tan solita aquí… puede ser peligroso… - se acercó lentamente a ella, mirándola seductoramente.

\- Estaba leyendo, pero se me fue el tiempo y no me percaté de que toda la servidumbre ya se había ido…

El muchacho ya estaba sobre ella, y jalándole las piernas, la obligó a sentarse en la orilla del diván al tiempo que la besaba sorpresivamente.

\- Te amo Mina – jadeó él, recuperándose del arrebatador beso.

\- Y yo a ti – le contestó ella.

\- Creo que no hemos hecho el amor últimamente – dijo él con picardía.

\- Opino lo mismo – le respondió ella con un brillo en la mirada.

\- Mira – le dijo él al tiempo que le daba una botellita.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Lubricante… quiero probar cosas nuevas – le ronroneó al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- ¿Qué cosas quieres probar?

\- Las prácticas sodomitas, por ejemplo…

\- ¡Yaten! Creo que he creado un monstruo – se llevó la mano a la frente

\- ¿Quieres o no? Porque yo tengo muchas ganas… - le dijo él, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella, atrapando la femenina boca.

\- Oye yo no te he enseñado esas cosas eh.

\- No – dijo él descaradamente, mientras movía la larga cabellera platinada – pero el alumno siempre supera al maestro – le dijo con malicia.

Mina lo observó fijamente mientras se mordía el labio. Vaya que había un gran cambio en el chico, pues de aquél niño introvertido y malhumorado ya no quedaba nada, bueno si, el genio de los mil demonios lo seguía teniendo, pero ahora de una manera condenadamente sensual.

Le agradó la propuesta de su joven amante, pues aunque estaba curtida en el mundo del placer, jamás había tenido ese tipo de práctica, y que el chico Kou quisiera poseerla de "ahí" le excitó sobremanera, así que aceptó gustosa.

\- ¡Deja de morderte el labio! – ordenó el platinado.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sensualmente ella

\- Porque prefiero hacerlo yo.

Y se fundieron en un salvaje beso, dando inicio con eso a su tarde llena de placer.

* * *

Hola!

Espero redimirme con este capítulo despues de darle tantas vueltas al asunto xD pero así tenía que ser, y ahora Yaten ya es todo un hombre!

Muchas gracias a Rosalie Rowen, InventoFantasioso, Aynatt, Kamisumi Shirohoshi y Bombón Kou por sus reviews y a Srita. Kou, Ized Barba y Majho Durán (este capi te lo dedico) por dejarme sus comentarios vía FB. :D Saludos para todos ustedes y para quienes esten leyendo este fic!

P.S. Espero no haya consecuencias con este capi hot, ya hasta miedo me da abordar estos temas xD (chiste local)

No se pierdan mañana el capítulo 4 de **Verdad de las estrellas**!

Besos estelares Bombones! :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Habían pasado 10 meses ya desde que Mina llegara a la mansión Kou, cambiando la vida de Kunzite y Yaten.

Con su manera tan alegre de ser, la felicidad en la mansión había vuelto a reinar, dándole un toque distinto a aquella casona que estaba sumida en la tristeza total.

Kunzite era el hombre más feliz del mundo, pues su esposa era una excelente mujer y madrastra, y Yaten, bueno, era aún más feliz que Kunzite, pues Mina lo amaba con locura.

Cierto día, Yaten salió al patio, encontrando a Mina leyendo a la sombra de un árbol; le agradecía a la vida por aquel ángel convertido en mujer que había llegado a brindarle el amor que no tenía. Con una amplia sonrisa, se acercó a ella.

La rubia estaba concentrada en su lectura, no notando la presencia del chico. Iba vestida con un bello vestido de bolitas y su ya muy tradicional moño rojo ataba en media cola su largo cabello.

\- ¿Qué hace mi hermosa Venus?

Al escuchar aquella voz, Mina alzó la vista para descubrir un par de esmeraldas que la miraban con profundo amor.

\- Hola amor, estoy leyendo y tomando el fresco.

\- Te ves hermosa cuando lees – dijo el platinado, acariciando el rostro de la mujer – y amo ese listón rojo en tu cabello. Te sienta muy bien.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo ella ruborizándose, mientras el muchacho se inclinaba para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Siéntate – lo invitó ella.

Yaten se sentó y se recostó en sus piernas, mientras ella jugaba con su platinado cabello.

\- La próxima semana es mi cumpleaños – dijo el chico.

\- Lo sé. Te convertirás en un todo un jovencito

\- ¿En un jovencito? – el chico frunció el ceño - ¡Soy más que eso y lo sabes!

\- Si obvio lo sé – Mina se agachó, rozando su nariz contra la del chico – eres todo un hombre, mi gruñón.

Y lentamente, se fundieron en un beso.

\- ¿Ya sabes cómo quieres celebrar? Para que prepare todo.

\- Con una reunión con mis amigos de la escuela

\- Bien, le diré a Lita que se encargue de tu pastel – dijo ella, tocándole la nariz.

A lo lejos, Kunzite los miraba. Acababa de salir al patio, por lo que no vio el beso, pero pudo observar a su mujer y su hijo hablando tranquilamente.

Se sentía completamente feliz de que fueran una familia; Yaten se había adaptado bastante bien a Mina y ahora verlos en ese cuadro familiar le dio satisfacción.

Con una amplia sonrisa, se dirigió hasta donde los amantes se encontraban.

\- ¿Qué hacen las 2 personas más importantes de todo el universo? – preguntó Kunzite.

Al oír su voz, Mina y Yaten abrieron mucho los ojos y de inmediato, el chico se incorporó del regazo de su mujer. Kunzite ya se encontraba junto a ellos.

\- Estamos platicando sobre la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Yaten, Querido – dijo la rubia, tratando de disimular. El hombre ya estaba junto a ella, acariciando su cabello.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó el general - ¿y cómo piensas celebrarlo hijo?

\- Pues, con una reunión aquí con mis amigos. Mina se encargará de todo – respondió

\- Bien, me parece bien. Hijo, acompáñame a la oficina por favor.

\- Si.

Ambos platinados se alejaron, dejando a Mina en aquel patio, preguntándose si su esposo los habría visto besarse.

 _E.I._

Kunzite y Yaten entraron a la oficina.

\- Hijo, sé perfectamente que la próxima semana es tu cumpleaños y me apena mucho decirte que no podré estar contigo.

\- Esa no es novedad padre – el muchacho tomó asiento – no has estado conmigo desde que cumplí 11 años.

\- Hijo, no lo tomes así por favor. No era porque no quisiera, y ahora, con el negocio, sabes que tengo que viajar mucho.

\- Lo sé

\- Por eso quiero darte adelantado tu regalo.

Kunzite abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una insignia. Yaten abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Hijo, sé que apenas cumplirás 16 años y que aún no sabes a qué te dedicaras en un futuro. Sin embargo, muy pronto te convertirás en todo un hombre.

 _Si supieras que ya lo soy –_ pensó Yaten.

\- Cuando cumplí esa edad, yo ya sabía que mi deseo era servir a mi patria. Tu abuelo Soichi me regaló esto, como signo de lealtad a mí mismo y mis sueños. – el general le entregó el regalo a Yaten.

\- Padre…

\- Ahora te lo doy a ti. Perteneció a tu abuelo, a mí y ahora es tuyo. Sea lo que decidas, hazlo con el corazón. Te amo Yaten y no olvides que esa insignia nos mantendrá unidos para siempre.

El chico platinado no sabía que decir; sabía lo que aquella vieja insignia del ejército significaba para su padre, pues su abuelo también había sido general. Las lágrimas lo estaban traicionando mientras su padre lo miraba con un profundo amor.

Se sentía una basura, pues lo estaba engañando, acostándose con su mujer, pero ¿qué culpa tenía él de haberse enamorado? Simplemente se levantó de su asiento y se fundió en un abrazo fraternal con el general.

\- Yo también te amo papá – sollozo.

\- Bueno hijo, seca esas lágrimas. Obviamente te depositaré tu dinero de regalo correspondiente, para que te compres lo que gustes y perdóname por no estar contigo otro año más.

\- No te preocupes papá y gracias – el chico aún seguía abrazado a su padre.

\- Ahora ve con Mina para que vean los detalles de la fiesta.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, el muchacho salió de la oficina, guardando aquella insignia que su padre le había regalado.

 _E.I._

El día del cumpleaños de Yaten llegó; el hall y la sala principal de la mansión estaban llenos de coloridos globos y adornos. Mina había contratado una rockola con la cual los chicos pudieran divertirse y los deliciosos bocadillos estaban dispuestos en grandes platones.

Había una mesa dispuesta especialmente para el delicioso pastel que Lita le había regalado al chico y más allá el montón de regalos estaban uno sobre otro.

La casona estaba repleta de chicos de la escuela, pues el joven platinado se había vuelto muy sociable desde que se transformara en hombre, así que además de encontrarse ahí Seiya, Serena, Taiki y Amy, Haruka, Michiru y Kakyuu habían sido invitados.

Rei no fue porque seguía molesta con Yaten.

\- Bro, ¡qué ambiente hay aquí eh! – le dijo Seiya, codeándolo – No sé qué fórmula mágica te hayas tomado pero debo decir que desde que cambiaste de actitud las cosas te ha salido de maravilla y tu fiesta es un éxito.

\- Gracias Bro – le contestó al pelinegro, chocando sus latas de gaseosa.

\- ¡Yaten! Tu madrastra es una gran organizadora de fiestas – dijo sonriente Serena, encantada con todo aquello – Ojalá tu papá me permita contratarla para que organice mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Si, de verdad que se lució – agregó Taiki, estrechando a Amy contra sí.

\- Qué puedo decir, tengo la mejor madrastra del mundo – respondió el platinado, mientras le dirigía una ardiente mirada a Mina, quien se encontraba a metros de distancia.

 _E.I._

Mina estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de la sala principal, observando que estuviera en orden cuando divisó a su hijastro con un grupo de amigos.

Los recordaba, ellos habían sido los únicos invitados por parte de él a su boda.

En ese instante, Yaten volteó hacia dónde ella se encontraba, dirigiéndole una ardiente mirada que ella correspondió. No podía creer que el amor de su vida estaba cumpliendo apenas 16 años.

\- Si se siguen mirando así los van a descubrir – escuchó una voz tras ella.

\- Lita – dijo la rubia, mirando a su amiga – es que no podemos evitarlo

\- Sí pero no están solos. Hay mucha gente aquí.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a una sala de estar más pequeña que la sala principal, tomando asiento en el sofá para platicar.

\- Y dime Mina, ¿lo hace rico el Bomboncito? – preguntó maliciosamente la castaña.

\- ¡Lita! – la rubia estaba escandalizada

\- ¿Qué? Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que "era un Bomboncito Suculento". No me vengas con que te espantas ahora.

\- No, obvio no me espanto, y sí, lo hace muy rico – contestó la rubia mordiéndose un labio.

\- Ay Mina – la castaña soltó un suspiro - ¿y qué hay de Kunzite? ¿Sigues teniendo relaciones con él?

\- Pues sí, es mi esposo…

\- Y te metes con el hijo también…

\- Si, lo amo.

\- Pero, ¿entonces?

\- Kunzite es mi esposo y Yaten el amor de mi vida.

\- Ay Mina, eso no está bien. Deberías divorciarte.

\- No puedo hacerlo Lita – la miró afligida – Estar con Kunzite me permite tener cerca a Yaten.

\- Pero estas jugando con los 2…

\- No Lita – la rubia se mostró ansiosa – a quien amo es a Yaten. Además, en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad me divorciaré de Kunzite para casarme con él.

\- Pero para eso todavía falta; él tiene 16 años y mientras te estas acostando con ambos – Lita puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga. Le preocupaba la situación.

\- Lita, tú sabes que en el corazón no se manda.

\- Lo sé, y te entiendo perfectamente. Mírame a mí, nunca pensé enamorarme de Wanda.

\- Si y yo nunca pensé que mi amiga era lesbiana

\- No soy lesbiana – se defendió la castaña – recuerda que también me gustan los chicos, así que soy bisexual. Y tal vez, en un futuro, termine casándome con un hombre, pero yo no soy el punto aquí. El punto es ¿cómo harás para mantener esta farsa por más tiempo?

Mina abrió los ojos. No había pensado en eso.

\- Mina, si Kunzite se da cuenta ¿qué harás? – la rubia solo la miraba fijamente – o peor aún, si hay consecuencias…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Mina tragó con dificultad

\- A un embarazo. Eres joven y es obvio que Kunzite en algún momento querrá tener un hijo tuyo, ¿qué va a pasar con Yaten?

\- No tenemos ni un año como para pensar en eso – le contestó, saliéndose por la tangente.

\- Pero en algún momento te lo dirá, porque cuando uno se casa, es lógico que lo haga para formar una familia y a él le gustaría que Yaten tuviera un hermanito.

La rubia resopló.

\- O peor aún Mina, ¿Qué tal si quedas embarazada de Yaten? – dijo la castaña con cierta malicia, lo que hizo que la rubia la mirara con espanto – te estas cuidando, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – la respiración de Mina era agitada. Lita la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Pues tu si no me convence demasiado. Espero que si no usas condón, por lo menos estés tomando anticonceptivos o algo.

\- Sabes que la hormona me hace daño.

\- Bueno, por lo menos espero que estés usando diafragma o espermicidas. Pero, piénsalo Mina, ¿Qué tal si resultas embarazada y no sabes ni de quién es?

Ambas amigas se miraban fijamente; Mina comenzaba a reflexionar en todo aquello que Lita le había dicho.

La verdad era que solo usaba un método rudimentario, el llamado "ritmo", que le había dado resultados desde época de adolescente, pues afortunadamente, sus ciclos menstruales eran muy regulares.

En ese instante, una chiquilla rubia con peinado de coletas y odangos se asomó por la puerta.

\- Señora Aino – la llamó

\- ¿Si, Serena?

\- Ya vamos a cantarle a Yaten Happy Birthday. Acompáñenos para que corte su pastel – la chica sonrió.

\- Si claro. Enseguida vamos – la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _E.I._

La fiesta llegó a su fin; Yaten despidió a sus últimos invitados mientras Mina lo esperaba en la sala principal.

\- ¡Listo! Se fueron los últimos – dijo el chico, abrazando a la rubia

\- ¿Te divertiste? – preguntó sonriente Mina

\- ¡Mucho! Muchas gracias por organizar esto – le dio un beso.

\- ¡Vaya Yaten! Recibiste muchos regalos – hizo la observación la mujer.

\- Si, así es – respondió el platinado – pero hay alguien que aún no me da mi regalo.

El chico rodeó a la mujer de la cintura, aferrándola contra su cuerpo y besando su cuello.

\- Bueno… si quieres tu regalo, te espero arriba – dijo seductoramente Mina, mientras, soltándose del muchacho, se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Pero hay que recoger esto! – dijo entre pucheros el joven.

\- Deja eso ahí. Mañana que lleguen Mary y los demás, que limpien – dijo la rubia, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Hola Bombones!

¿Qué creen que le dé Mina a Yaten de regalo? Prometo en el próximo capítulo describir con detalle el "regalito" grrr ;)

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, gracias a Rogue85, Kamisumi Hirohoshi, Aynatt y Bombón Kou por sus reviewes y saludos a Majho Durán, Srita Kou y Rosalie Rowen por sus comentarios vía Facebook.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB y darle like! Me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou.

No se pierdan el martes actualización de Verdad de las estrellas :D Besos estelares! :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Yaten subió corriendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su habitación, pues sabía que la rubia allí lo estaría esperando.

Cuando entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintió que perdía el aliento, pues, en medio de la habitación, estaba Mina con una hermosa bata de seda roja abierta, mostrando toda su hermosa desnudez.

\- Mina… - suspiró el chico

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Yatencito – le dijo ella de manera subyugante.

Dejando caer la bata, Mina se acercó al lecho, acomodándose y abriendo las piernas, dejando expuesto su sexo al joven que la veía de manera lujuriosa y que en esos momentos, tenía su virilidad completamente despierta.

\- Ven por tu regalo – lo incitó ella.

El platinado se acercó despacio, como si con cualquier movimiento brusco, aquella Venus desapareciera. Se retrepó en la cama y la observó completamente.

Soltó un suspiro al ver los dorados vellos que adornaban el pubis de su mujer y la rosada intimidad que lo invitaba a ser probada.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, Yaten acercó sus dedos a aquella boca, húmeda y tibia que demandaba ser saciada, recorriéndola lentamente, observándola, estudiándola con deleite y sonriendo cada vez que su mujer se arqueaba y dejaba escapar un gemido, producto de sus caricias.

\- Eres hermosa – dijo, acercándose al rostro de la rubia y besándola con adoración – te amo tanto

\- Y yo a ti – jadeó Mina, mientras Yaten descendía por su cuello y mentón, marcando un camino de besos húmedos que culminaba en los senos de ella.

El chico apresó los pezones de la mujer, mordiéndolos y succionándolos, mientras ella ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza de él, empujándolo hacia abajo.

\- Tu regalo… está… abajo – dijo con dificultad ella.

Y acto seguido, Yaten fue descendiendo, marcando aquella hermosa piel con besos hasta llegar a la zona íntima de ella.

Al estar cerca, el platinado pudo percibir el aroma que ella destilaba; no era que antes no lo hubiera olido, pero nunca había estado "tan cerca" de aquél ansiado paraíso.

Yaten soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y una risita nerviosa, enterrándose de lleno en ella, aspirando su olor tan profundamente como podía.

Pronto se preguntó cómo es que nunca antes la había probado; desde que iniciaron su clandestina relación, habían hecho casi de todo, pero esa práctica justamente nunca la habían tenido, y Mina se la había reservado muy bien.

Alzó la vista y le complació ver a Mina sonrojada, mordiéndose un labio mientras veía que él había tenido el rostro cerca de su femineidad; se veía como una linda adolescente que rompería su virginidad por primera vez.

\- Gracias por el regalo – sonrió seductoramente, y sin quitar la vista de ella, fue bajando su boca.

Al sentir el contacto de la cálida lengua, Mina soltó un grito, arqueándose, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la cabellera platinada.

El muchacho la recorrió lentamente, succionando su clítoris, degustando el exquisito sabor de ella, dándole pequeños mordiscos y bajando hasta su humedad, penetrándola con la lengua, saboreando toda su cristalina miel.

\- Happy Birthday to you – cantaba con dificultad la rubia, mientras, abajo, el platinado movía la lengua con una horrorosa y martirizante lentitud.

\- Happy Birthday to you – Mina comenzaba a mecerse por instinto, echando la cadera hacia adelante, mientras él movía la cabeza al compás de ella.

\- Happy Birthday dear Yaten – cada vez le costaba más trabajo cantar a la mujer.

\- Happy Birth… Yaten… ah – pero antes de que llegara el orgasmo, el chico se incorporó, sonriente y triunfante.

Ella lo miró perpleja, haciéndole la muda pregunta de por qué había parado si estaba a punto de explotar, pero, antes de responder, como un fiero león, Yaten se dirigió a su boca, dándole un apasionado besos, haciéndola sentir su propio sabor.

\- Porque así no vas a terminar, querida – dijo con voz ronca él, mirándola a los ojos.

Y entonces, sintió el furioso embate que la llenaba por completo, llevándolos a ambos a un mágico orgasmo que los hizo volar al universo.

El chico se desvaneció sobre ella, sudado y con la respiración entre cortada mientras ella aún no terminaba de recuperarse.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Yatencito – dijo ella, dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Gracias Mina. Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti

Y los amantes se fundieron en un tierno beso cargado de amor y deseo, mientras disfrutaban del calor de sus cuerpos.

 _E.I._

Tres meses después

Mina abrió los ojos de súbito, sintiendo como sus jugos gástricos subían hacia su garganta, quemándola.

Saltó de la cama lo más veloz que pudo y se dirigió al inodoro. En su loca carrera, pisó al gato.

\- ¡Quítate Artemis! – espetó malhumorada.

Apenas y le dio tiempo de llegar, vaciando su estómago. Cuando sintió que había terminado, se recargó en la pared del baño, limpiando su boca con el dorso de la mano.

Llevaba 3 semanas con nauseas matutinas, pero esa era la primera vez que vomitaba, algo que le desagradaba por completo. De todas las reacciones y necesidades fisiológicas, vomitar era la que más odiaba.

" _Qué está pasándome"_ se preguntó mientras se frotaba la frente, e instintivamente, se llevó la mano al vientre, recordando con horror que tenía un retraso en su periodo.

\- ¡No no no! – dijo, levantándose rápidamente.

 _E.I._

En el comedor, Yaten y Kunzite estaban tranquilamente tomando su desayuno mientras charlaban amenamente; a Kunzite le alegraba que su hijo se mostrara tan interesado en su negocio.

De pronto, padre e hijo callaron al ver descender a la mujer que compartían con cara de pocos amigos.

Los platinados la miraron con curiosidad mientras ella se sentaba al lado de su esposo.

\- Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado Kunzite

\- Parece que te atropelló un tren – agregó Yaten, quien también la veía con curiosidad.

\- ¡Cállense los dos! – dijo Mina – me duele la cabeza, es todo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos, pues Mina jamás les había hablado así, ni juntos ni separados, y ahora, sin importarle nada, les había gritado a los dos por igual.

Padre e hijo se miraron consternados, alzando los hombros.

\- ¿Desea desayunar Señora?

\- Solo tráeme un té de hierbabuena Mary, gracias.

\- Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo – dijo divertido el joven, mientras la rubia lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Yaten… - le llamó la atención su padre

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ay que delicada! Parece que alguien ya me ha quitado mi puesto de gruñón.

Mina no le respondió. Se tomó el té y tomó su bolso.

\- Voy a salir. Al rato regreso.

Sin esperar respuesta de sus hombres, Mina salió sin voltear a verlos, mientras ellos, perplejos la siguieron con la mirada, se voltearon a ver de nuevo, alzaron los hombros y siguieron en su animada charla.

 _E.I._

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Mina mientras veía el resultado del test de embarazo.

Con esa, era la tercera prueba que se hacía, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado. Malhumorada, la rubia cogió su celular y le marcó a su amiga Lita.

 _\- ¿Qué pasó Mina?_

\- Te necesito aquí ¡ahora!

 _\- Si claro, ahora voy, tomando en cuenta que estas en Escocia y yo vivo en Londres_ – le contestó con sarcasmo su amiga

\- ¡No estoy de humor para tus tonterías Lita! Toma el primer vuelo que salga hacia acá, los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

 _\- Ok Mina pero, ¿qué sucede?_ – preguntó preocupada.

\- Sucede que necesito que me acompañes al laboratorio a hacerme un examen de embarazo.

 _\- ¡Mina estás embarazada!_ – gritó la castaña por el teléfono - _¿Por qué no vas a la farmacia y te haces una prueba casera?_

\- ¡Porque ya lo hice y el resultado es positivo! No confió en esas cosas más que en la ciencia, así que necesito hacerme unos exámenes de laboratorio.

 _\- Ok está bien. Ahora mismo veré que puedo hacer y tan rápido como pueda estaré ahí contigo. -_ las mujeres cortaron comunicación.

Mina no salió en todo el día de su habitación, pues había vuelto a ocupar aquella que le destinara Kunzite cuando recién se había mudado.

No quería ver a nadie, ni a su esposo ni a su amante, solo Mary era la única que entraba a atenderla y Artemis eran su única compañía.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano y en cuanto Lita le dijo que ya había llegado a Edimburgo, Mina salió sin decirle a nadie.

Lita llevó a Mina a un laboratorio de confianza, donde trabajaba Hotaru Tomoe, amiga de la castaña, quien tomó la muestra de sangre de la rubia y la pasó al laboratorio en calidad de urgente; en dos horas, Mina sabría la verdad.

Después de eso, Lita la invitó a desayunar, pues si en verdad estaba embarazada, no sería buena idea que se malpasara.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Pues tenerlo, obviamente…

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Me refiero a ellos. ¿Sabes de quién es?

La rubia la miró fijamente, quedándose callada.

Lita rodó los ojos en señal de molestia - ¿Con quién tienes relaciones más seguido?

\- Con Yaten, obviamente.

\- Entonces el bebé es de…

\- Pero en el último mes la actividad con Kunzite ha sido intensa – la interrumpió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Es que cómo pudo ser esto posible! – dijo exasperada la castaña – y ni siquiera te cuidaste, estoy segura.

\- ¡Sí lo hice! Llevaba el "ritmo"

\- ¡Uy! La mujer que solo confía en la ciencia hizo uso de un método cavernícola para cuidarse – le hizo burla Lita.

\- ¡Oye! Me funcionaba muy bien – frunció el ceño Mina.

\- Pues ya no querida, porque ahí están los resultados.

\- ¡Es que no entiendo qué sucedió! ¡Nunca había fallado! – la rubia se pasó las manos por el cabello, muestra de su desesperación.

\- Sucede que ya no eres una adolescente Mina, tienes 31 años. Es obvio que el cuerpo cambia con el paso del tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hora son? – preguntó compungida la rubia.

\- Las diez – contestó Lita, poniéndose de pie y dejando el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa – vamos pues, ya es la hora de la verdad.

 _E.I._

Se encontraban en el privado de Hotaru, quien las había pasado allí para que Mina abriera los resultados en total privacidad.

Las manos le temblaban y miraba ansiosa el sobre blanco en el cual solo se leía "Tomoe&Chiba Labs" junto al logo del laboratorio.

Armándose de valor, la rubia abrió aquél sobre y extendió el papel, leyendo con gran rapidez, quedándose atónita y dejando caer el resultado de sus manos.

Lita la miraba ansiosa y compartía la angustia de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué dice? – le preguntó desesperada.

\- Es positivo – dijo atónita, para volverse hacia su amiga con los ojos cristalinos – estoy embarazada Lita.

* * *

Hey!

Pues como dicen, tanto va el cántaro al agua hasta que se rompe y ahora Mina está embarazada. La pergunta aquí es ¿quién es el papá del bebé? y ¿qué va a suceder ahora?

Bombones, estamos entrando a la recta final de este fic, sinceramente no se cuantos capítulos le resten, pero ya no son muchos xD así que les doy las gracias a quienes han estado leyéndome, gracias a Aynatt, InventoFantasioso y Bombón Kou por dejarme su review y a Majho Durán y Kary Martínez por sus comentarios vía Facebook.

No se pierdan el martes actualización de **Verdad de las estrellas**!

Besos estelares Bombones! :*


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Mina estaba en shock; no derramaba lágrima alguna, simplemente tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos cristalinos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – preguntó Lita

\- 8 semanas – respondió como autómata

\- 2 meses… ¿y el retraso? Tenías que haber tenido retraso de dos meses

La rubia movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Por fin comenzaba a salir de su estado de shock, pues sus manos comenzaron a temblar violentamente.

Lita se alertó en seguida al ver aquello, levantándose de la silla con seria preocupación.

\- Mina qué tienes… Mina… ¡Mina por Dios!

La rubia había comenzado a hiperventilar, y de pronto, fue presa de un llanto histérico.

\- ¡Oh Lita! – lloraba amargamente al tiempo que se aferraba a su amiga.

\- Tranquila nena, aquí estoy – le respondió mientras acariciaba su cabello

\- ¡Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes! ¿qué voy a hacer?

\- Afrontar las cosas. Ese bebé es el que menos culpa tiene en todo esto – le decía la castaña, abrazándola fuertemente.

\- ¡Pero yo no quería un bebé! ¡Yo no quería un bebé de Kunzite!

\- ¿Y si es de Yaten?

Súbitamente, Mina cesó su llanto y levantó el rostro al de su amiga.

\- Yaten… ¡él aún es un niño! ¡No puede… no podemos! No puedo hacerle esto – se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

\- Pero cuando estabas con él no era un niño, ¿no? Creo que tendría que afrontar su responsabilidad en caso de que él resultara el progenitor de tu bebé.

\- ¿Y si no lo es? – la confrontó - ¿te das cuenta de que puedo lastimarlo? ¡Él no se lo merece!

\- Ay Mina – Lita suspiró - ¿por qué te gusta meterme en problemas? Mira, voy a quedarme ésta semana aquí para apoyarte – la abrazó de nuevo – y posteriormente, le diré a Wanda que nos mudemos para acá, así podré estar cerca de ti.

\- ¿De verdad harías eso? – el rostro de la rubia se iluminó por un momento

\- ¡Por supuesto preciosa! Te quiero mucho y no te voy a dejar sola en esto. Además, Wanda quiere que expandamos nuestra pastelería, así que le encantará poner una sucursal aquí.

\- ¡Oh Lita! ¡Muchas gracias! – la abrazó – no sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Para eso estamos las amigas – le respondió, enterrando su rostro en la larga cabellera rubia.

 _E.I._

Después de haber logrado que Mina se tranquilizara, Lita la llevó a su casa, y tras asegurarse de que su amiga se armaría de valor para en ese mismo momento afrontar aquella situación con los posibles padres de la criatura, se marchó.

Un poco demacrada, Mina entró a la mansión, encontrándose a Mary en su camino.

\- Señora, ¿se siente bien?

\- Si Mary, gracias. ¿Mi esposo se encuentra en casa?

\- Si Señora, está en su oficina.

\- ¿Y mi hijastro?

\- En su habitación, Señora.

\- Bien, gracias Mary.

\- De nada Señora. Con permiso.

Mina se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la oficina de su esposo, tocó la puerta y tras escuchar un "adelante" proveniente del interior de la pieza, pasó.

\- ¡Amor! – se incorporó él rápidamente de su asiento - ¿dónde has estado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si querido, estoy bien. Salí con Lita.

\- ¿Tan temprano? ¿Y sin avisar? – el general la tomó suavemente de los brazos.

\- Es porque fui a hacerme unos exámenes de laboratorio y ella me acompañó.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas enferma? – el platinado se preocupó al instante, temiendo que a su esposa le pasara algo como a su querida Nezu. Mina esbozó una melancólica sonrisa.

\- Si no te preocupes. Yo… estoy embarazada.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó atónito Kunzite. Mina le dio los resultados de los exámenes. - ¡Oh por Dios! Mina mi amor, ¡esa es una excelente noticia! – la abrazó.

\- Si – dijo ella incómoda.

\- Me vas a dar un bebé – le tomó tiernamente el rostro – un hermanito para mi Yaten – el hombre estaba feliz – ¡Querida esto hay que celebrarlo!

La mujer simplemente lo observaba, no compartiendo su mismo júbilo.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mina! ¡Mina! Ojalá sea una niña, una hermosa niña que tenga tus preciosos ojos azules – le hombre le hablaba al vientre. Ella se sentía incómoda

\- Kunzite de una vez te advierto que en todo el embarazo no quiero que tengamos intimidad.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? – el hombre se incorporó – Sé que hay mujeres que se les despierta aún más el apetito sexual y a mí no me importaría complacer a mi hermosa mujer – la abrazó provocador. Ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre en señal de rechazo.

\- Si pero yo no quiero. Además, eso lo determinaría en todo caso el ginecólogo y aunque dé autorización, yo no me sentiré cómoda así que no.

Por fin había podido tajantemente terminar sus encuentros con su marido.

\- Hablando de ginecólogos, hay que buscar a uno que…

\- Ya tengo cita con uno. Se llama Setsuna Meio y es amiga de Lita. Tengo cita con ella mañana.

\- ¡Oh Mina! – el hombre volvió a abrazarla – me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Iré a darle a Yaten la noticia.

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos ante la mención del nombre de su amado.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no Mina? Seguramente le dará gusto.

\- No yo… me refiero a… a qué yo se lo diré. Recuerda que nos llevamos muy bien.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Ve y díselo.

La mujer se dirigió a la puerta cuando Kunzite la detuvo.

\- Mina, muchas gracias por este regalo – le acarició el cabello – te amo tanto.

\- Y yo a ti – mintió. Se dieron un beso y la rubia se dirigió a las habitaciones de su amado tormento.

 _E.I._

\- Adelante – dijo el chico, quien estaba entretenido leyendo. Luna jugueteaba a sus pies.

Cuando vio entrar a la belleza rubia sin su característica alegría y con un semblante más bien decaído, se incorporó de su asiento enseguida, poniéndose alerta.

\- Mi vida – corrió hacia ella - ¿qué tienes? ¿te sientes bien?

Ella no pudo más, y al sentirse en los reconfortantes brazos del muchacho, dejó escapar el llanto.

\- Amor – sollozó.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien. Dime, ¿qué sucede? Desde ayer en la mañana que no te veía y hoy saliste sin avisar. Me tenías muy preocupado.

El platinado la dirigió a su cama, y tras depositarla ahí, fue a asegurar la puerta para que nadie los molestara. Tomó un pañuelo y se lo dio para que enjugara sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le habló suavemente

\- ¡Oh Yaten! – se enterró en su pecho - ¡Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes! ¡Ojalá yo fuera más joven!

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Estas comenzando a preocuparme.

\- Deberías estar con alguien de tu edad – dijo ella, sorbiendo sus lágrimas – alguien con quien puedas disfrutar tu juventud.

\- Sabes que a mí las niñas inmaduras no me interesan. Me interesas tú y te amo a ti. La edad es lo que menos me importa.

Suavemente, la recostó en la cama. Mina seguía inconsolable.

\- ¡Mi amor perdóname!

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Dime qué es lo que tienes.

\- Te amo Yaten, te amo tanto – se aferró a él.

\- Y yo a ti Mina pero dime qué sucede – la miró de manera penetrante, intimidándola.

\- Yo… - se mordió el labio – estoy embarazada.

Aquello fue como recibir una cubetada de agua helada. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, pues aunque una parte de él se alegraba, había otra que se llenaba de odio y furia, pues sabía que su amada mujer también atendía a su padre.

\- ¿Quién es el padre? – preguntó secamente

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Quién es el padre, Mina!

\- Yo… no lo sé

Aquella respuesta fue como recibir una cachetada doble. Yaten se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello, intentado procesar aquello. Tenía el gesto ceñudo.

La rubia se incorporó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

\- Dos…

El platinado bufó

\- ¡Ya no me amas verdad! ¡Ya no me amas! – Mina volvió a ser presa del llanto.

\- ¡Cómo crees que no te voy a amar! – dijo él, hincándose frente a ella, besándole las manos – es solo que me da coraje pensar que yo no sea el padre de ese niño.

\- Yaten – dijo entre hipos ella.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo sabremos de quién es? – preguntó desesperado.

\- Cuando nazca, le haré unas pruebas de ADN.

\- ¡Oh Mina! – el chico la abrazó desesperadamente y ella se dejó confortar por el hombre que realmente amaba – Te amo tanto.

\- Yo también te amo.

\- Te juro que me voy a esforzar mucho Mina, te juro que voy a estudiar y luego elegiré una carrera que me ayude a tener buena posición económica y entonces nos iremos tu, el bebé y yo de aquí y seremos una familia – le besó las manos con adoración.

\- Pero, ¿y si el bebé no es… tuyo? – preguntó ella, temerosa.

\- Eso no importa. Igual te llevaré conmigo y lo criaré como si fuera mio. No soportaría que siguieras a su lado.

\- Te amo mi amor, te amo – le dijo la rubia con desesperación.

\- Yo también mi amor – la abrazó fuertemente

\- Estando contigo, esto no será difícil.

\- Ya lo creo mi vida, y así será. Te apoyaré en todo – le dijo el platinado, mientras se volvían a recostar en el lecho.

 _E.I._

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, y con él vinieron los esperados cambios en el cuerpo de Mina; las náuseas dieron paso a los antojos y altibajos emocionales.

Kunzite y Yaten la consentían en todo y siempre trataron de hacerla sentir bien, estando todos juntos como separados.

La rubia llevaba un estilo de vida lo más sano posible, siempre bajo la vigilancia de Setsuna, su ginecóloga, además de hacer ejercicio de acuerdo a sus posibilidades, y para su sorpresa, Mina pertenecía al porcentaje de mujeres que su apetito sexual aumentaba en el embarazo, por lo que Yaten, feliz, no dudaba en atenderla de lo que quisiera.

\- ¿No se te hace extraño todo esto? – le preguntó la rubia una de esas noche en las que habían estado juntos.

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Pues mírame, estoy gorda – dijo ella un poco compungida. El platinado rápidamente se incorporó en la cama.

\- No estas gorda, estas embarazada que es diferente y te ves muy sensual.

\- Dices eso porque apenas tengo 5 meses pero cuando esté muy gorda no me vas a querer – empezó a sollozar Mina

\- No digas eso – se sentó y la jaló a modo de que ella quedara sobre él – además se me hace super fetichista hacerlo con una embarazada, es como si estuviera cometiendo incesto – dijo él de manera ardiente mientras besaba el cuello de su mujer.

\- Yaten – dijo ella, mitad reproche, mitad jadeo.

\- Entonces, ¿me deja atenderla? – le preguntó mientras le besaba los senos.

\- Si – dijo ella ruborizada, entregándose a él de nuevo.

 _E.I._

Kunzite seguía con sus viajes de negocios, feliz de poder trabajar para su familia que evidentemente crecería con la llegada del bebé, por lo que iba y venía con mayor frecuencia, así que le dejaba el encargo a su hijo de que cuidara a Mina en sus ausencias, y el encargo más reciente era llevarla a comprar ropa nueva.

\- ¡Mina! ¡Apúrate! – gritó el joven desde el hall

\- Ya voy – respondió, descendiendo por las escaleras.

Cuando la vio, Yaten soltó un suspiro, pues llevaba un hermoso vestido que acentuaba su figura y dejaba ver su vientre, dándole un aire más bien tierno, pues la mujer casi no había subido de peso.

\- Te ves hermosa – dijo él, extendiendo galantemente su mano para que ella descendiera.

\- Gracias – la rubia estaba sonrojada – no entiendo por qué tu padre se empeña en que necesito más ropa.

\- Pues yo solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes, bella dama, así que vámonos.

\- ¿Tú cargaras mis bolsas? – preguntó entusiasmada

\- Por supuesto – le respondió el joven, brindándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Mina se sintió como niña en juguetería, pues recorrió todas las tiendas donde vendían ropa para embarazadas, y Yaten, la observaba divertido; era como si el embarazo le hubiera dado un encanto infantil reprimido que ahora salía a flote, y él lo encontró muy encantador.

\- Mina, lo bueno que no querías venir de compras. Hemos recorrido toda la plaza – dijo él desplomándose en una banca y cargando el montón de bolsas.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero hay cosas tan bonitas – dijo ella entusiasmada, mientras él la observaba, disfrutando aquella soltura de la rubia.

\- Por eso te amo – le respondió el platinado, soltando una fresca risa.

\- Y yo a ti

El muchacho se acercó a darle un tierno beso en los labios.

\- ¡Yaten! Alguien puede vernos – dijo ella espantada, tapándose la boca.

\- ¿Y qué? ¡Que nos vean! No sabes las ganas que tengo de gritarle al mundo nuestro amor – le sonrió – oye, ¿quieres un helado?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿De qué sabor?

\- Fresa

\- Bien, espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo.

El platinado se incorporó, dirigiéndose al puesto de helados, sin prestar atención a la chica que a lo lejos había observado todo.

\- Ay Yatencito, así que se trata de ella, la mujer por la que me rechazaste.- se dijo la pelinegra – bien, creo que es hora de averiguar esa situación.

El chico venia de regreso con los helados cuando Rei le salió al paso.

\- Hola Yaten.

\- Hola Rei – dijo sorprendido el muchacho

\- Así que tienes una cita – dijo la chica, señalando los helados. El platinado la miraba con gesto ceñudo - ¿ahora si tienes novia? O, espera, ¿Cómo dices que te gustan? Ah si, las "mujeres maduras" ¿no?

\- Piérdete Rei – dijo él, haciéndose a un lado para continuar su camino.

\- ¡Ya sé! Por fin aceptaste lo que eres y algún deportista fornido te está esperando – le dijo la chica quien iba tras él.

\- Que idiota eres – le contestó al tiempo que llegaba con Mina.

\- Yaten, ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó la rubia.

\- Nada – contestó él.

\- ¿Es ella? – dijo Rei, señalando a Mina – ¿la mujer con la que sales?

Mina sintió que se ponía blanca como una hoja de papel ante aquel mordaz comentario.

\- Ella es mi madrastra, y deja de estar hablando estupideces – se dirigió a la rubia – vámonos Mina.

La mujer tomó los helados mientras el platinado la ayudaba a incorporarse, mientras la pelinegra los observaba.

\- ¿Está embarazada?

\- Si. Y te voy a pedir que dejes de estar hablando cosas que no son y dejes de estar importunando – y sin esperar respuesta, la pareja se alejó, dejando a Rei hecha una furia.

\- Si, es tu madrastra, y sin embargo, la tratas como tu mujer y la besaste. ¿Qué diría tu papi de esto? – se dijo la pelinegra, quien ya comenzaba a fraguar un plan en su mente – Te dije que te arrepentirías, Yaten Kou.

* * *

Hola!

Wow! 51 reviews! :D

Pues Yaten se está comportando maduramente y está tomando bien las consecuencias de sus actos aunque no esté seguro de que sea el padre de la criatura, bien por él! Así deberían ser todos los hombres en la vida real xD

Y esa Rei, ¿que creen que planee hacer?

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen y que siguen este fic, gracias a Kamisumi Shorohoshi, InventoFantasioso, Aynatt, Alejandra Larios y Bombon Kou por sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Rosalie Rowen y Srita Kou por sus comentarios vía FB.

Me complace (y no) decir que éste es el penultimo capítulo. Sé que aun faltan varias cosas por saber y descubrirse, pero todo se sabrá en el final ;)

Y los invito a leer mi nuevo fic, **Obsesión** , es un SerenaxDiamante!

Besos esterales Bombones! :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

\- ¿Crees que nos haya visto? – preguntó algo preocupada Mina

\- No lo creo

\- Pero, ¿y si…?

\- Mina, créeme que si nos hubiera visto, no hubiera duda ni un segundo en echárnoslo en cara. Hino es bastante especial.

\- Y a todo esto, ¿por qué te reprochó que yo era "la mujer con la que sales"? – se acercaron a la entrada del centro comercial.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que salí con una chica? – el platinado se acercó al automóvil y abrió la puerta para que su madrastra entrara.

\- Ajá

\- Bien. Pues es ella, Rei Hino – rodó los ojos, mientras se introducía en el auto.

\- ¿A dónde los llevo, Joven? – preguntó el chofer

\- A la casa por favor, Arthur. Mina necesita descansar.

 _E.I._

Rei llegó a su casa presurosa; ya tenía un plan en mente y deseaba ponerlo en marcha lo antes posible.

\- ¿Está mi abuelo en su despacho, Jane?

\- No Señorita. El señor Hino aún no ha regresado.

\- Bien, gracias.

La sirvienta se retiró y Rei subió corriendo hacia el despacho de su abuelo. Una vez dentro, aseguró la puerta para que nadie la molestara.

Su abuelo era un hombre de negocios y conocía a la mayoría de los empresarios de casi todas las ramas comerciales, así que era muy probable que entre algunos papeles estuviera anotado el número de Kunzite Kou. Así pusiera el despacho patas arriba, lo encontraría.

Después de revisar cajones y revolver papeles, encontró lo que buscaba. En su bello rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maligna y presurosa, marcó el número.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

\- Señor Kou, buenas tardes. Habla Rei Hino, la nieta de Takashi Hino.

 _\- Oh si. Dime hija, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_

\- Disculpe que lo moleste siendo usted un hombre muy ocupado – lo aduló – pero verá, soy compañera de Yaten en el Instituto Stars y hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted.

 _\- Hija, tu misma lo has dicho, soy un hombre muy ocupado y en estos momentos estoy fuera de la ciudad._

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es algo muy serio y de suma importancia que tiene que ver con su hijo y yo estoy muy preocupada por él. De verdad señor, si no fuera tan importante el asunto, no estaría molestándolo.

El hombre calló por unos segundos y la pelinegra supo que había caído.

 _\- Bien, ¿de qué se trata? –_ el general sonaba preocupado

\- Es un asunto muy delicado que me gustaría tratar en persona.

 _\- Llego en 3 días a la ciudad. Si gustas en cuanto llegue podemos vernos._

\- Me parece perfecto. Lo veré en el restaurante Kinmoku a las 7 pm

 _\- Bien hija, ahí estaré. Te comunicaré con mi secretaria para que te tome tus datos._

\- Si señor, muchas gracias. Lo veo en 3 días.

Acto seguido, Kunzite la comunicó con su secretaria y después de haberle dado sus datos, Rei colgó.

\- Creo que tu tumba está cavada, Yaten Kou.

 _E.I._

La curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo, por lo que en cuanto llegó a la ciudad, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en contacto con la chica Hino.

El hecho de que le hubiera dicho que tenía que decirle algo de suma importancia sobre su amado hijo lo había alertado, y si no fuera por eso, jamás habría aceptado cenar con una jovencita de la misma edad del chico platinado.

Así, impaciente y sin avisarle ni a su mujer e hijo de su arribo, Kunzite estaba en el restaurante Kinmoku bebiendo una copa de vino jerez como aperitivo cuando vio que una guapa chica se acercaba.

Muy a su pesar, ya que era un hombre recto, tuvo que reconocer que aquella niña de larga cabellera negra que iba vestida con un discreto y elegante vestido rojo era una hermosa musa bajada del olimpo, y sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo al imaginar las curvas que se ocultaban bajo el _robe_ de la chiquilla.

\- Buenas noches Señor Kou. Discúlpeme si lo hice esperar.

\- No te preocupes hija – dijo el general, poniéndose de pie para galantemente retirar la silla en la que se sentaría la chica.

Rei apreció cada uno de los rasgos del caballero, que aunque eran maduros, pudo enseguida distinguir las facciones de Yaten. Ahora sabía de donde había heredado el platinado aquella galanura, aunque sobre su carácter, nada que ver con su padre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, hija?

\- Dígame Rei, por favor – dijo la pelinegra, mientras le daba un sorbo al vino jerez que el mesero le había servido; Kunzite estaba embelesado con la mirada de ella, pues a pesar de sus 16 años, era tan dura y penetrante como la del Señor Hino.

\- ¿Tu abuelo sabe que estas aquí conmigo?

\- No. Si lo supiera, se escandalizaría, aunque no estuviéramos haciendo nada malo – le dijo coqueta.

Pronto el mesero se acercó con los platillos que degustarían y comenzaron a cenar en silencio. Una vez terminado, abordaron el tema causante de esa inusual cita.

\- Bueno, ¿ahora si me dirás que es lo que sucede? Me dejaste preocupado.

\- Señor Kou, realmente lamento esto, pero debe saber que su hijo mantiene una relación amorosa con una mujer que le dobla la edad.

Rei se sorprendió ante la respuesta del general, pues éste comenzó a reír, dejándola desconcertada y hasta cierto punto, enfadada.

\- Rei, si me has citado solo para decirme este disparate, creo que me has hecho perder mi valioso tiempo.

\- No es ningún disparate – le dijo ella, seria – me preocupa que esté con una mujer adulta, y creo que a usted también le preocupará cuando le diga de quien se trata.

Kunzite se tensó ante el tono serio y seco de la joven.

\- Hace tiempo salí con su hijo y éste me despreció, diciendo que estaba interesado en una mujer "madura". Debo decirle que aquello me dolió porque él me gustaba mucho, pero hace unos días, comprobé que lo que me dijo era verdad.

\- Rei eso es imposible. Mi hijo no sale casi de casa, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa con Mina, su madrastra…

La pelinegra bebió tranquilamente de su copa de agua, dejando que el hombre cayera en cuenta de ello.

\- No puede ser… - dijo él, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Si Señor Kou. Yo los vi en el centro comercial besándose. Iban como si fuera una pareja que estaba feliz de esperar a su primer hijo. Lamento esto, pero no creo que sea justo que se estén burlando de usted en su cara.

\- No puedo creerlo – el hombre se levantó, girando la cabeza en forma negativa – no mi mujer y mi hijo.

\- Si no me cree, le sugiero que llegue a su casa de improviso. No les avise y llegue en la madrugada. Si no es verdad lo que le digo, no encontrará nada extraño y yo me disculparé por haberle ofendido a usted y su honorable familia.

\- Tengo que irme – Kunzite dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa que pagaban el consumo e intentó salir atropelladamente del lugar, pero Rei lo detuvo.

\- Señor Kou, escúcheme. Haga lo que le digo porque no creo estar equivocada – y soltándole el brazo, vio como el hombre se alejaba, presa de una terrible zozobra.

 _E.I._

Mina había regresado a dormir a la habitación de su esposo, sin embargo, ese no fue impedimento para que Yaten la visitara furtivamente, pues sabían que Kunzite no llegaría enseguida.

Lentamente fue abriendo la puerta, descubriéndola dormida en la gran cama matrimonial; se veía tan hermosa con la luz de la luna reflejada sobre su blanca piel…

El platinado se acercó a ella con paso seguro, contemplándola. En ese instante, la rubia abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

\- Yaten

Por respuesta, el chico se retrepó en la cama y la acalló con un apasionado beso.

\- Esta noche te ves más hermosa que nunca – le dijo con voz entrecortada.

\- Gracias – susurró ella – Amor, tengo muchas ganas… - le dijo con voz anhelante

\- Tú siempre tienes ganas – le respondió él con una risita – pero para eso estoy, para cumplirte.

Y sin decir más, comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas para hacer el amor.

 _E.I._

Entrada la madrugada, Kunzite llegó a la mansión. Quisiera o no, las palabras cargadas de veneno de la pelinegra habían estado haciendo estragos en él desde que saliera del restaurante, por lo que una vez llegado al hotel, no hizo más que aguardar impaciente el momento en que iría a su casa. Necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que lo que la chica Hino había dicho eran puras mentiras.

 _E.I._

Arriba, Yaten y Mina gemían mientras sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápido. Seguros de que la servidumbre no dormía en la casa principal, no les importaba el ruido que pudieran hacer.

El platinado amaba escuchar a su Venus pidiendo que la saciara más y más, mientras él, como macho en celo, tomaba firmemente las caderas de ella para llenarla por completo.

Con cada embestida, el chico marcaba su territorio, reclamándola como suya para siempre, mientras ella enterraba las uñas en la espalda de él, lacerándola.

 _E.I._

Kunzite entró a la casona que estaba en total silencio, sin embargo, unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la parte alta habían llamado su atención.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su mujer. A medida que se acercaba, los ruidos se hacían más intensos y una punzada de dolor se clavó en su pecho.

Con desesperación, el general abrió la puerta, descubriendo con horror la escena que jamás podría borrar de su mente.

 _E.I._

\- ¡Eres mía Mina! – rugía Yaten mientras la embestía con frenesí

\- ¡Si soy tuya! ¡Yaten! ¡Yaten! – gemía ella.

El general sintió deseos de vomitar ante aquello, al ver como su mujer y su hijo se revolcaban como animales; una rabia incontenible se hizo presa de él.

\- ¡Son unos malditos degenerados! – gritó por fin

Al oír aquello, los amantes se separaron rápidamente, presas del horror y miedo de haber sido descubiertos.

Kunzite avanzó con paso seguro hacia la rubia, tomándola bruscamente del brazo para azotarla contra el suelo.

\- ¡Eres una maldita ramera Mina Aino! – le gritó

\- ¡Kunzite! ¡Déjame explicarte!

\- ¡No tienes nada que explicarme! ¡No eres más que una maldita perra que se burló de mi!

\- ¡No la trates así! – gritó Yaten

\- ¡Tu cállate! – Kunzite le dio un puñetazo a su hijo en la boca, rompiéndosela - ¡Eres un traidor! ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con mi mujer?

\- ¡No Kunzite por favor! ¡Él no tiene la culpa! – lloraba la rubia mientras se cubría su desnudez con la sábana.

\- ¿Qué no tiene la culpa? ¡Parecían 2 animales fornicando! ¡Me dan asco! ¿Desde cuándo traidores, desde cuándo? Mientras yo me iba a trabajar tranquilamente para tenerlos bien, ustedes par de lacras se revolcaban como las parias que son.

\- ¡Yo amo a Mina y no vas a impedir que esté con ella! – le gritó el chico; sus ojos estaban nublados de rabia y la sangre manchaba su cuerpo.

\- ¡Cállate maldito infeliz! ¡Debí haberte metido a un internado desde que Nezu murió, pero ahora mismo, te refundiré en uno donde nunca más tenga que verte! – se dirigió hacia la mujer – en cuanto a ti, puta, te largas de mi casa ahora mismo, ¡y ni creas que voy a reconocer a ese maldito engendro que llevas en tu vientre! ¡Nunca jamás lo reconoceré ni permitiré que Yaten le de nuestro apellido a ese bastardo!

Y jaloneándola, solo cubierta por la sábana, Kunzite la arrastró hasta afuera, mientras ella era un mar de llanto.

\- ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! – Le dijo el hombre mientras la echaba a la calle. Aquel alboroto había despertado a la servidumbre, quienes, asustados, presenciaban todo aquello.

\- ¡Mary! – gritó el hombre

\- Si Señor – dijo la pobre mujer asustada

\- ¡Recoge las cosas de esta mujerzuela y aviéntaselas ahora mismo! ¡Y cuidado si alguno de ustedes intenta ayudarla!

Yaten trató de ir hacia donde estaba Mina, pero el hombre lo detuvo del brazo, empujándolo con fuerza hacia dentro.

Mina lloraba, desnuda y humillada en el patio central mientras Mary sacaba sus cosas, cumpliendo las órdenes de su patrón.

Kunzite se asomó por una de las ventanas, llevando a Artemis en las manos y lo aventó, sin importarle si al gato le daría tiempo de caer en cuatro patas.

\- ¡Llévate a tu maldito gato contigo! – le dijo.

Mina acunó al animalito, quien lloraba de dolor mientras el hombre se encerraba y seguía descargando su furia contra su hijo.

\- Señora Aino – se acercó a ella amablemente Arthur, el chofer.

\- Arthur – Mina estaba en shock.

\- ¿A dónde la llevo? Mi patrón dijo que no la ayudáramos pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

\- Llévame a casa de la señorita Lita Kino, por favor – dijo ella con un hilo de voz, mientras se jalaba la sabana para cubrir su desnudez y trataba de tranquilizar al gato que maullaba horriblemente.

 _E.I._

Lita y Wanda dormían apaciblemente cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar. Wanda se arremolinó en la cama y abrazó a la castaña, sin embargo, la insistencia del timbre la hizo despertar.

\- Lita – le susurró

\- Mmm – la mujer simplemente le dio la espalda.

\- Lita alguien está tocando el timbre – la castaña de cabello largo se incorporó y se puso su camisón.

\- ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? – preguntó la castaña Kino, mientras se colocaba la ropa interior.

\- Iré a ver – dijo Wanda, saliendo de la recamara.

Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la amiga de su novia hecha un mar de llanto, envuelta en una sábana y con un gato en brazos acompañada de un hombre que llevaba unas pocas pertenencias.

\- ¡Mina! – exclamó la castaña – Pero ¿qué pasó?

\- Wanda… - la rubia se dejó abrazar por la mujer de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Mina! – Lita acababa de salir de la habitación – Arthur ¿qué está pasando?

\- Señorita Kino, mi patrón echó de la casa a la señora. No quiere volver a verla.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! – espetó la castaña Kino

\- Nos descubrió Lita – decía la rubia, sorbiendo sus lágrimas – a Yaten y a mi haciendo el amor. Mi pobre Artemis… Kunzite lo arrojó desde lo alto de la ventana.

Wanda sostuvo al gato entre sus manos y se lo llevó. Le llamaría enseguida al veterinario. Arthur se despidió y dejó a la rubia en manos de sus amigas.

Lita tomó las pertenencias de su amiga y la dirigió al vestidor, mientras iba a la cocina por una taza de té.

Cuando la rubia estuvo vestida, la llevó al sofá mientras le daba el té.

\- Ay Mina – dijo con pesar Lita – ese maldito se atrevió a echarte desnuda… ¡es un canalla!

\- Me dijo cosas horribles – se enjugó las lágrimas – dijo que jamás reconocería a mi bebé ni permitiría que Yaten lo hiciera. Me dijo que no quería volver a verme y golpeó a Yaten.

\- Tranquila amiga.

\- ¡Tengo que volver Lita! Él dijo que encerraría a mi amado en un internado. ¡Tengo que volver por él! – la mujer miraba ansiosa a su amiga.

\- ¿Estás loca? Tú no puedes regresar. Ahora lo que debe importarte es el bebé y nada más.

\- Pero ¿y Yaten?

En ese momento, llegó el veterinario, el cual atendía las 24 hr del día y pasó directamente a ver al felino.

\- Yaten es menor de edad y está bajo el cuidado de su padre. Ante eso nada puedes hacer. Además, es mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que Kunzite te demande por estupro.

Wanda se acercó a las mujeres, interrumpiéndolas.

\- Mina, Zafiro tiene que intervenir a Artemis. Tiene una patita fracturada. No es de riesgo, pero es necesario que se lo lleve ahora.

\- Si está bien – contestó cabizbaja la rubia. La castaña se retiró para hablar con el veterinario.

\- Mina, no había querido decirte nada, pero Wanda tiene que regresar con urgencia a Japón, y obviamente iré con ella. Ven con nosotras, nada ganas estando aquí.

\- ¡No puedo irme sin Yaten! – la mujer volvió a llorar.

\- Ya te dije que por ahora nada puedes hacer, y tienes que estar bien por tu bebé. No tiene caso que te quedes aquí. ¡Por favor vámonos!

\- ¿Y Artemis?

\- ¡No te preocupes por él! Zafiro lo cuidará y una vez que estemos seguras que estas bien, Wanda y yo vendremos por él.

\- Creo que tienes razón Lita, creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo, abrazándose a sí misma.

La castaña la abrazó y se fue a acomodar las cosas de su amiga y ver la manera de que Mina volara cuanto antes a Japón, mientras la rubia acariciaba su vientre y derramaba lágrimas.

Ese era el precio que había tenido que pagar por enamorarse de alguien prohibido, concibiendo un hijo que ahora, jamás sabría a quien pertenecía.

Sin embargo, en la sábana que la acobijaba, largos cabellos plateados destellaban bajo la luz de la lámpara, llamando la atención de la mujer.

\- Después de todo, tal vez si sepa de quien es – se dijo.


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _5 años después_

Recién habían llegado a Japón después de haberse ganado la beca para un intercambio estudiantil, por lo que se encontraban felices.

Ahora, solo era cuestión de conseguir un buen departamento donde pudieran vivir los 5, pues las chicas también habían conseguido aquella beca.

Por lo pronto, estaban hospedándose en un pequeño estudio que les habían alquilado a muy buen precio y para los 3, estaba bien.

\- Nunca imaginé que lográramos ganarnos esa beca – dijo feliz Seiya mientras caminaba con sus amigos por el centro comercial.

\- No tenías por qué haber dudado de tu capacidad. Lo que sí me sorprendió es que Serena también la hubiera conseguido – dijo tranquilamente Taiki.

\- ¡Oye! No subestimes a mi Bombón – replicó el pelinegro – y a todo esto, la extraño tanto.

\- Cálmate bro que en 3 semanas ella y Amy estarán aquí – le respondió Yaten – así que lo mejor será apurarnos a buscar un buen departamento.

Los 3 muchachos caminaban apaciblemente, mirando las tiendas y locales, cuando el platinado quedó embelesado con una flamante guitarra que se exhibia en la tienda de música.

\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a este? – preguntó el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Parece que Yatencito está enamorado, y no precisamente de una chica – contestó el castaño.

\- La quiero, ¡la quiero! Esa guitarra tiene que se mía – dijo con entusiasmo el muchacho.

\- Pues con toda la fortuna que el general te dejó, creo que la podrás comprar – acotó Taiki

\- Lo sé – le guiñó el ojo Yaten.

\- Taiki dejemos al niño con su gran amor y sigamos caminado – dijo Seiya, resoplando – quiero ir a la tienda de juguetes por un bonito peluche para mi Bombón.

Y jalando al castaño del brazo, ambos chicos desaparecieron, dejando a Yaten parado frente al escaparate de la tienda, cuando sintió que algo pequeño chocaba contra sus piernas.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos?

Espetó malhumorado, sin embargo, su ira se desvaneció al ver que aquello que había chocado contra él era una pequeña niña rubia.

\- Hola nena – le dijo el muchacho, mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura de la pequeña - ¿estas perdida? ¿Dónde está tu mamá y tu papá?

El platinado cargó a la niña y quedó impactado al ver la encantadora y profunda mirada que ella tenía, una mirada que había visto hacía mucho tiempo atrás, solo que a los ojos que se enfrentaba ahora eran unas hermosas esmeraldas y no aquellos ojos azules que deseaba volver a ver aunque sea una vez.

Pronto, sintió que se le iba la vida al escuchar la voz que llamaba a la nenita.

\- ¡Healer!

La mujer se detuvo en seco al observar al muchacho que tenía en brazos a su hijita, sintiendo que el corazón se saldría de su pecho. La niña comenzó a removerse en los brazos de Yaten para que la bajara y corrió hacia su madre.

\- ¡Mamá! – le dijo, mientras corría con los brazos extendidos hacia la rubia.

\- ¿Mina? – preguntó estupefacto Yaten.

\- Si, soy yo – le respondió.

\- ¡Oh Mina!

Yaten y Mina se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos

\- ¡Pensé que jamás volvería a verte! Perdóname por haberte dejado – decía la rubia.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte. En ese entonces no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

La chiquilla comenzó a removerse en los brazos de su madre para que se separara del platinado.

\- ¿Es ella? – preguntó el muchacho con ojos anhelantes.

\- Si

\- ¿De quién es? – el nerviosismo lo hizo su presa.

\- Es tuya – le contestó ella, mientras besaba la mejilla de la pequeñita.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo estas segura? - titubeó

\- La sábana con la que me corrió tu padre llevaba cabellos tuyos – recordó con amargura la mujer, mientras abrazaba a Healer.

Yaten cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Después de 5 largos años, se había reencontrado con la mujer que amaba y no solo eso, sino con el fruto de aquel amor prohibido.

\- ¿Puedo cargarla?

\- Por supuesto.

El platinado cargó a su hija, y en ese instante la abrazó, mientras la chiquilla ponía sus manitas sobre los hombros de él para separarse.

\- Déjame – protesto la pequeñita

\- A Healer no le gustan las muestras de cariño – dijo sonriente Mina – creo que heredó ese carácter de su padre. - Yaten solo sonrió. - ¿Cómo está Kunzite?

\- Papá murió hace 3 años. Después de lo que pasó, bueno, no volvió a ser el mismo y no lo volví a ver. Solo me avisaron que había muerto y arreglé todos los papeles legales – respondió el muchacho mientras le pasaba la niña a su madre.

\- Lo siento tanto – dijo ella, mientras depositaba a Healer en el suelo.

\- Tu… Mina… ¿estás con alguien ahora? – le hizo la forzada pregunta.

\- No. Mi vida solo gira en torno a ella – le respondió, tranquilizándolo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Vámonos ya! – Healer jaloneaba el vestido de Mina – tía Lita y tía Wanda nos están esperando.

\- Si mi amor, ya vamos – le dijo amorosamente a la niña – Me tengo que ir, Yaten.

\- ¡Espera! – el platinado le tomó desesperadamente la mano, y ante aquel contacto, ambos respingaron; sus pieles aún recordaban las caricias de antaño - ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana al medio día?

\- No – respondió ella.

\- Te invito a comer. ¿Aceptarías?

\- Claro – Mina esbozó una amplia sonrisa

\- Puedes… ¿puedes llevarla a ella también? – preguntó ansioso el muchacho. Los ojos se le iban detrás de su niña.

\- Si – la rubia sonrió – ésta es mi tarjeta, para que me llames. Healer, despídete.

\- Adiós – la niñita se acercó y se paró en puntas para darle un beso al joven, sin saber que se trataba de su padre.

\- Adiós hermosa Healer – le dijo él, mientras se agachaba y recibía el beso de su hija.

Mina sonrió ante aquella escena que había deseado ver por años, y despidiéndose de su gran amor, simplemente se alejó con su hija en brazos.

Yaten se quedó parado, mirando como la mujer más importante de su vida se alejaba, y no solo eso, sino que ahora, había otra pequeña mujercita que se volvería su todo.

Agradecido con la vida, se llevó la tarjeta a los labios, besándola antes de guardarla en su bolsillo. Por fin la había vuelto a ver, aquella mujer que había cambiado su vida, que le había enseñado lo que era el amor y que le había dado la bendición de ser padre; ahora solo quedaba intentar el tiempo perdido.

Sonrió cuando las perdió de vista, y de momento deseó que ya fuera el día siguiente.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han leído y han seguido este fic! Gracias a Andreita Kou, Aynatt, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Alejandra Larios, Bombón Kou e InventoFantasioso por sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Rosalie Rowen, Kary Martínez e Ized Barba por sus comentarios vía facebook.

De verdad espero que esta loca historia haya sido de su agrado y los invito a leer mis demás fics! No se olviden de pasar por mi página en Facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou!

Nos leemos en Verdad de las estrellas y Obsesión! Besos estelares y gracias! :*


End file.
